My Life As An Undercover Spy
by Hedwig199
Summary: My name is Hermione Granger, and I have chosen to be a spy for the Order. My mission: Find out which side Draco Malfoy is on. Simple, right? But the information I get is alot more than I bargained for. DHr
1. Manors and Missions

A/N: God, I was gettign to tired of The Fine Line! Yay, new story, right now! Hopefully, you all figure out that the italics represent the events of one year ago. Please, if you take the time to read the italics every time they appear, you'll understand it.

(BTW, I reloaded this to edit it now that I have Word for all you new readers. SPELL CHECK IS GOD)

I gasped an uncomprehending look on my face. Ron and Ginny just gaped at him; even Tonks looked a little taken aback. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Bill looked up. We were all in Grimmauld Place, sitting in the living room for the Order meeting.

"You want me to what, sir?" I asked carefully.

We've all talked about it and you seem a worthy and inconspicuous candidate to do the job." Remus said. I could tell he was trying to keep as much sincerity in his voice as possible, even if knowing it was the worst possible scenario.

"Malfoy?!" Ron spat, still looking shocked.

"That's right." Remus sighed wearily, sitting down. "After that incident a year ago, it's the only right thing to do." Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to think about that.

_I've got this down. Ron is pretty skeptical, but I say I've got this. Its such a beautiful wedding, but we had to be prepared. _

_Then, boom. A table of witches explodes, causing family members to scream and evacuate the small tables set up outside._

_Bill chases after her, her white dress' trail drifting off as she pulls her wand out to protect herself. I ran behind a pole, covered in flowers under the arch, firing off spells like an AK47. _

I opened my eyes. It's no time to think about that right now; but when was the right time? God, it was my entire fault, I was so stupid....

"So...you want me to...spy on Malfoy?" I

asked.

"Yes. You will be given a new identity and a new appearance." he said simply.

"What will I...be doing there?" I asked warily.

"You'll have to be a chambermaid." Ron threw his hands up in the air in frustration, as if he were lifting a large child. I closed my eyes again, sighing and sitting down, rubbing my hands on my jeans.

"That's rough, kiddo, but that's a part of being a spy!" Mad-Eye Moody clapped her on the back.

"Yeah..I don't have to wear a...ermm.." I felt my face redden. Remus' eyes darted between Ron and I.

"Well, under a fake name, we've filled out an application for you. And he requests..as a part of the job.."He pulled out a frilly black and white maid skirt, crop top, and a matching headband. Ron growled, and Ginny gaped again, and I just rubbed my forehead.

"So, he's sex offender too." Ron said under his breath. Sucking it up, I turned to Remus.

"So, what's my mission?" I asked.

"Hermione, you'll have to do the following: We need you to access this...hold on." Out of his old suitcase, he pulled out a map that was entitled "Malfoy Mansion." "We need you to get to his room, here. Then, we need you search through it for anything suspicious.

"Then, we'll have an owl come to your bedroom every week that will bring you a report to fill out. We figure Malfoy likes women, and he likes to boss them around. Ginny is too young for this, Tonks and I are already on a mission, and you are a smart girl, you can do this. Or, refuse." I swallowed.

"How long is this for and will I ever see you guys again?" I asked, trying to hide my wariness that I could never see them.

"Well...sadly, we're in desperate need. We must know if he's a part of them, or us. It seems like this is all over, but they haven't found us yet. Now, I've learned the Death Eaters have spread out their territory, taking more prisoners. People out there think there's no hope. As soon as we get this information, there will be. And then, there's the second part of our mission. While you do that, we will be looking for the rest of the Death Eaters who have not yet been captured. Their looking for revenge for Voldemort, big revenge."

"Oh, Remus, we've been looking since the accident a year ago! We'll never find them, not without Dumbledore!" she cried. Remus put an arm around her shoulders.

"There is hope out there, it's only been a year. We'll get along fine without him, without both of them." Tonks nodded, and there was a small moment of silence for the both of them. I looked down, pondering whether or not this was a good idea. After last year, they shouldn't even trust me...can I be trusted?

_I've got this down. Ron is pretty skeptical, but I say I've got this. Its such a beautiful wedding, but we had to be prepared. _

_Then, boom. A table of witches explodes, causing family members to scream and evacuate the small tables set up outside._

_Bill chases after her, her white dress' trail drifting off as she pulls her wand out. I run behind a pole, covered in flowers under the arch, firing off spells like an AK47. _

_Voldemort appears, of course. But we're ready. Or so I thought._

"Now, Hermione, as a mentor, an adult, and a former teacher, you are a brilliant girl with more spirit than I'd ever seen. I think you can do this perfectly, but if you feel unable to with your current disposition either Malfoy, then I must ask you to decline." Remus said. They all nodded.

"So, what do you say, Hermione?" Ginny whispered. I scowled. Out of the people in the world, why Malfoy? I gulped again, trying to fake it into a cough and waving my hand around, as if trying to avoid dust mites.

"I'll do it!" I said confidently. Remus gave a nod, Tonks smiled and the Weasley family also grinned, with the exception of Ron.

"No, Mione, you can't!" he said fiercely.

"Ron, you can't protect me forever!" I exclaimed. "Last time someone tried to, they..." I stopped, knowing I had gone too far for my own emotional capabilities.

"But...It's Malfoy!" he spluttered.

"But, we don't know whether or not he's on his Father's side. it's been a year. He could have decided against it, or came looking for us!" 

"Yeah, after he almost killed Dumbledore!" he said when Mrs. Weasley hit him up the side of his head.

"Ronald Weasley, how dare you speak of his name in vain!"

"Sorry, Mum." he grumbled.

"Ron, she's 18. She's a big girl now, and your a big boy, and you and her can both handle the fact things might happen to her; Draco might touch her, he might rape her, he might-" Sweat started to form in my clutched hands. I knew of Tonks' distaste for her first cousin, but this wasn't helping my current position.

"_Tonks..'_ Remus said as Ron gritted his teeth and he looked at me, who inevitably had a worried look on my face.

"It's the truth, isn't it? You have to be emotionally stable for this. And, another thing, Hermione.." Remus led me into the door, and on the other side to the kitchen.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but during this time, you may be attached to Malfoy, especially with him being your only contact at day at a time." Laughter rose up in me and I rolled my eyes, putting a hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"I'm sure I wont become "emotionally attached", Professor Lupin." I said that, trying to make a straight face, turning to leave.

"I'm a former teacher, you may call me Remus." I felt uncomfortable, former teacher or not, calling him Remus or even Lupin, but I tried anyways.

"Ok, Remus, um, I won't." I said, unsure of exactly what he meant, he nodded, going back to the living room. To my surprise, Ron's ears were red and he looked fitting to burst.

"Hermione, you forgot to shut the door." Ginny pointed out. I laughed nervously, feeling uneasy.

"So...anyone want a butterbeer?" I asked. Several hands shot up instantly, and the feeling of relief rose into me as I went to the fridge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Margret? Don't you think that's a little uncontemporary for 199-_8_?!" I squeaked the last word, looking up at Ginny who was still holding on to my laces. Pain shot through my spinal cord and stomach as Ginny tightened the corset.

"The fact that I'm lacing up your corset is a little uncontemporary, now suck it in!" she said impatiently, looking at the clear blue sky longingly. I had known ever since Ginny got out of school, she's been wanting to try some more Quidditch. I held my breath as I felt the velvet envelope around me. When I tried exhaling, I couldn't. My face felt red and I felt like flopping onto the dusty bed which I was sitting on.

"Hold on!" Ginny said, and she loosened it, making me breath a little more, but my breath, still constricted. I looked up at the lights, feeling light-headed.

"Why the hell does Malfoy insist I wear a corset, that little overgrown playboy!" I growled, looking at the skanky maid outfit from the 1970's. I would have remonstrated the mission, but I couldn't let everyone down, including myself.

"Because his _is _an overgrown playboy." Ginny insisted, tying a short bow. "Get dressed, and Tonks will come in. Other than the fact she can change her own appear=rance, she's going to do the same for you."

"Yeah, ok." I shut the door, pulling on the frilly black-and-white maid dress and seeing it come up mid-thigh. Of all the outfits in the bloody world. I pulled on the crop top with some difficulty, for the tiny sections of sleeves were quite puffy on my shoulders, and it only came up above my bellybutton. Yes, sadly, there were black pumps included, just no pantyhose, thank goodness. I had a little maid tiara thing; I hated wearing it.

"I'm done." I called out, and Tonks, now with blue hair that came up past her ears and bangs that swept across her forehead. She had her Weird Sisters tee on, and a pair of blue jeans with Converse sneakers.

"Ok, Hermione. You can probably get this pretty fast." She looked into the mirror and raised her wand.

"Ahem. Now, you're supposed to transfix your mind on changing your looks, whatever aspect it may be. Then, you picture the person you want to become. And last, you say this. _Vultus."_ The mirror began to glow. Tonks closed her eyes as rays of blinding light shot at her ,and I closed her eyes, trying to block the light. When I opened them, I couldn't help but to let my jaw hang.

Tonks looked exactly like me, clothes and everything. My own face smiled at my bewildered one.

"This must be really weird for you to see yourself, but at least you know how others see you!" she laughed. I tried to smile, scratching my head nervously.

"And this is how you change back." she pointed her wand at herself. "_Vultus Northmani."_ A white, thick fog swept over her quickly, completely wrapping around every aspect of her when it seemed to close upon itself, making it look like cirrus clouds as Tonks changed back.

"Fascinating." I said, staring at her open mouthedly.

"Now, listen. Not that you are a beautiful woman, that boy likes pretty looking girls. Maybe some black, long hair, or blonde and curly. Something that makes you look stupid. Makeup is important, he's very vain, the Malfoy boy. You know what I mean? You can change your race if you want, but I advise against it. Last time I tried to be black, I turned orange for a week." I couldn't help but to smile at Tonks' clumsyness, but I was shaking at this point.

"O-ok, I think I can do this." I said, still shaky. The peeling floorboards creaked as she walked out of the room, shutting the awkwardly put on door. I went back to the cobweb-covered mirror, pointing with my wand. Alright, now.....

"_Vultus."_ I closed my eyes as I felt rays of heat sweep over me. On my arm, I felt straight hair flow down, my lips get sticker, my face tingling. I opened my eyes, gasping and breathing hard with fear.

My hair was black and swept a little bit past my shoulders. I must have subconsciously made myself skinnier from the corset;

I felt lean in the corset and could breathe fully again. My legs were lean and long, and my eyes were green, which I hadn't planned on. I had knobby knees, and red lipstick covered my lips.

I blushed as I looked down; I had, once again, subconsciously, keeping what Tonks had said in mind, increased my bust size. I shrugged, thinking it would help in my mission. My skin was quite paler that made me look like a ghost compared to the black I was wearing and the darkness of my hair.

Grinning, I opened door, surprised to see everyone in the house standing there. I noticed that Ginny, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasley cocked their heads to the side. Fleur raised her eyebrows, not showing her shock. I forgot I was sitll wearing the low cut, high-skirted outfit and blushed deeply, as did Ron. Mr. Weasley just raised his a eyebrows, as did Bill.

"You did a number on yourself, Hermione!" Tonks beamed.

"Yes, you l-look quite..different." Ron stuttered. I blushed, but still laughed as Ron kept stuttering, but Remus shuffled his feet, avoiding my eyes like he were an eight year old.

"I theenk 'Ermio-nee looks am-azing!" Fleur said, clapping her hands together happily. "It weel be a _magnifque_ disguise,no?"

"Yes, you'll get going tonight...Arthur's car as plenty of gas, and the invisibility is fine.." Remus mumbled, face growing redder with every word. I felt so incredibly different, but all the same. I was startled as Crookshanks, that mischievous little cat, rubbed himself on my ankles. I picked him up, petting him.

"_Accio Suitcase!"_ I said, my heavy, but forgotten suitcase flying into my hand, making me feel as if I had broken my free wrist. I still managed a grin as we headed downstairs and outside into the afternoon. Muggles from across the street saw me and wolf-whistled, and Tonks shook a fist at them like an old timer.

"Oh, and Hermione, I hate to put you on the spot at the last minute, but do you think if he asks, you could tell him a made up profile of sorts?" Tonks asked as her and Ginny loaded my things into Mr. Weasley's car. Ginny, who, to her disappointment, couldn't come, she handed me three items.

"Hermione, I wanted you to have these." she said. I looked at the items and gasped: an Invisibility Cloak, a small mirror, and a small cage. "Fred and George couldn't make it, but for their new line of items just for girls, they made makeup mirrors so that you could talk with each other from any range, even from one common room to another. And for the last one, I figure you'll need company, so I'm letting you have Arnold." I laughed.

"Oh, Ginny, I won't need Arnold, I'll have my good cat Crookshanks!" I said as he purred loudly at my praise. I looked in to see Arnold bouncing around, his pink hair having grown at least two inches, causing his to tumble a lot. "But thanks." I took the mirror, tucking it in my shirt, and Remus took the cloak, putting it in my suitcase.

Ginny nodded, waved good bye, taking back Arnold the Pygmy Puff. Me, Remus, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley loaded into the small car. It was old, but he bought it for a cheap price. It was a beige color, four door, but then again, I don't know as much about cars as I should.

"Alright, let's go!" Mr. Weasley put the car in Drive, then went down the street, boosting the invisibility before we took off into he air. I've always had a bit of vertigo, and Tonks could tell as I gripped the handle of the car. As we got into the sky, I looked out the window at the houses and cottages over parts.

"Hey, you'll be fine. If he makes any really bad moves on you, you can kick his butt! You're crafty with a wand." Tonks winked at me. It made me feel a bit better, but didn't eradicate that hanging cloud over my head of despair. I knew I could take Malfoy but, but I wasn't sure of other things...what did Remus mean and why did he think that? But I erased those thoughts from my mind. After all, I couldn't lose my nerve, or my mind. After a few minutes in nervous, tedious silence, we arrived at the mansion.

"Wow." The place was quite big compared to Grimmauld Place, the Burrow even my house. It was probably ten times my house, it you don't include the floors that probably are inside and the swimming pool that can been seen from above. Mr. Weasley made the car go into a small dive, slowing down and parking a few meters away from the house itself.

"Good luck." Remus said, him, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley giving me tight hugs.

"Thanks. I'll try." I said. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the large lawn, which grasses were high, almost up to my knees. He obviously didn't like chores. There was no front porch; strangely, there was grass, then the door right in front of it. Looking at the length of the house, putting my hair being my ear, I knocked. No one responded.

Annoyed, I knocked again when a note from the window taped form the inside. It read: _New Maid: Come in._ I turned to see that just the few meters away, they were gone. Shaking my head, I turned the doorknob that felt like fire on my hand. I wasn't sure why. I walked in, hearing floorboards creaking underneath my feet, and my senses heightening. The house was so surprisingly bare and rundown, shadows on the wall where old furniture used to be, and the same with old portraits. There was one broken ceiling fan hanging from the middle, looking as i it were melted at some ends and bent at others. It had many windows, which was good, as long I wouldn't have to work in the dungeons. I took two step forward, looking up the large staircase leading to darkness, and the doors on either side that probably let to a kitchen or guest room.

"Hello." A voice behind me said. Hand on my wand, I whipped around, and there was Draco Malfoy. I was shocked, and blushed as if eyes went up and down my figure. I couldn't help but to survey him too.

He looked so different, but his features had definetly matured. His hair still hung over his eyes as it did years ago, but it seemed also longer in the back. He looked a lot healthier too then the last time I had seen him, his skin was still pale, but he didn't have that grayish tinge anymore. He seemed tense, for his squared jaw was a bit clenched, and his eyes weren't as cold, but still a stormy grey. He was wearing a black cloak over what looked like a grey T-shirt, and blue jeans, with sneakers. As much as I hated to admit it, he had gotten quite handsome ever since school ended.

"So, you're the new maid?" he asked with a cold tone. I nodded. 'Tell me your name." My body tensed. I had forgotten to make one up on the way.

"I'm, er, Claire. Claire Terversa. And I believe you're Draco Malfoy?" He surveyed me again, and nodded walking behind me. My eyes followed him as he began to pace a little, making me feel uneasy. "What shall do for you today,si-?"

"Are you pureblood?" he asked in the same cold manner, cutting me off. Not only did I think that cutting me off was rude, but it disgusted me to think that he still cared about parentage.

"What should it matter?" I asked, offended. "In the end, we'-" But before I could finish, he took the back of his hand and slapped me across the cheek, causing my knees to collide with the floorboards.

"Answer the question!" he calmly as I also, just as calmly, got up, regaining my composure, trying to ignore the throbbing in my cheek. Tears almost forced their way to my eyes, but I forced them back.

"Half." I muttered, rubbing the cheek so it throbbed less. He nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face. It was a shame really, he was quite handsome, but when he was angry and cold, his features looked burned and blurred.

"Hm, good. But not good enough. Before you start, I'll show you your room." he gestured upstairs and I was surprised he was going to treat someone as me, a maid(as he believes) to such a room. I carefully walked up the stairs, my heels clicking the only sound as we went up the staircase. getting to the top, there was a long hall on my right and left, with numerous doors on each side.

"Why is this place so run down...sir?" I asked quietly, trying to not to get hit again.

"Don't ask questions, just work. Oh, and another thing. Give me your wand." he held open to me, staring at me with gray, cold eyes.

"Why? Surely you don't want me to do it the muggle way!" I exclaimed.

"That was a question, now hand it over." He insisted. Rolling my eyes, I took the hem of my shirt, pulling on it and sliding out my wand, which I always kept on my side. He clutched it, slinking it into his own belt. I rolled my eyes again. Great, if I really got in trouble with him, what would I do?

"Now, you are the only maid that would actually take the job, so I'm going to pay you 5 Sickles an hour." He said. I was outraged by this.

"What?! The minimum wage is higher than that! Isn't minimum wage a Galleon and 5 Sickles an hour?" I asked.

"Also a question, now, if you want to hurt yourself, keep asking them." He raised his hand threatingly, and I flinched, but gritted my teeth in frustration. I couldn't let him think he had a hand over me. He smirked.

"Good, you know who your master is. Now, I'm going to have to use you for other purposes too. I have....certain spells I want to demonstrate, possibly on my enemies, and I need a test subject. There are cans and brushes in the bathroom, your going to paint the house." He said, folding his arms.

"But I..I..can't do that alone." I said warily. He sighed.

"You maids are worthless. Your room is the second door on the left, unpack, then get to work." He said simply, pointing to the door. I scowled, picking up my trunk and waddling under the weight of it, went to my room. When I got in the doorway, I felt him hanging over me. "And even if you maids are worthless, at least there's one good thing about you." Heat rose into my face and I froze as I felt Malfoy pinch my butt. I closed my eyes, and I felt immense hatred towards the man as I walked inside and slammed the door in his face.

My face cooling down, I looked at the room. It was completely bare, except for the bed, a nightstand, and a small closet. I sighed, unpacking my clothes and other things. I left Crookshanks behind just in case something happened to me, and I carefully stuffed the Invisibility Cloak underneath the thin mattress, spreading it out like a bed sheet. I picked the mirror out of my corset, looking into it.

"Ginny Weasley." I said into the mirror's surface, and an image of Ginny's room in the Burrow came up. "Gin?" I asked quietly. Her face appeared, and it made me jump. She had a big grin on her face.

"Good, then work. Ok, so you're there?" I nodded. "Has he done anything?"

"He says he wants to test some spells on me for his enemies, think he's talking about the Order?" I whispered, glancing at the door.

"Maybe, maybe not. You can't tell yet, but you're doing great. Has he done anything to you?" she asked. I gave her a blunt, flat look.

"It's only been 2 minutes, and he's already backhanded me and pinched my bum!" I exclaimed angrily. Ginny's eyes widened and she sighed.

"Some things never change. Well, Mum calling for lunch. Be careful, we love you Mione." She said. The same warm feeling of family and relief rose into me.

"Give your family, Tonks, and Remus my love. Love you too, Gin, bye." She waved into the small image before it was evident she shut the mirror. I did the same, sighing, remembering what my mission is. But for tonight, I had to warm him up a bit. I finished unpacking, finding a rubber band and putting my now long and straight hair up into a ponytail.

"Are you done?" Malfoy asked form the other side of the door. I gasped, thinking he had heard my conversation.

"Uh, yeah." He opened the door, standing in the doorway but not daring to come in.

"Well, when are you going to start?" He exclaimed in the silence.

"Now, what's it to you?" I retorted. Malfoy scoffed angrily.

"Jesus, you remind me of a girl from my old school, Hogwarts." This caught my attention instantly.

"Which girl?" I asked shyly, and to my surprise, he started to explain.

"This girl, what's her name? Hermione Granger. Some filthy Mudblood, couldn't keep her mouth shut, always running around with her lover boys, Potter and Weasley. She slapped me 5 years ago, that little know-it-all." He said bitterly. I was angry, but taken aback. I had no idea he hated me so much! But then again, being in his presence isn't really great.

"But she was, oh, and I hated this, the smartest girl in our year." His hard look softened as he reminisced. he sat down on the bed next to me, staring upwards. "She always got better grades than me, the stupid little Mudblood. But she....was bloody brilliant." This made me seem more taken aback, and he stared at me. "Are you alright?" I was shocked at the fact he thought me, Hermione Granger, was a brilliant girl!

"Enough of that, then! Get to work!" His hard, cold face appeared again, and he pointed towards the bathroom door. As I stomped out, he looked at me with a look I couldn't place. it was a look of hatred, pity, and...did I see sadness in his eyes?

A/N: So...what do you guys, er, think? I will continue it if I get the right amount of reviews. Oh, and if you put this on your favorite and didn't review, I'll murder you and your family, including all of your pets. Bye!


	2. Libraries and Likeability

A/N: Dude, all my work of this chapter was erased and this is the second time I'm writing it. Hooray. But I'm still happy.

White paint flickered onto my olive skin and into my hair as I, almost as if I were a robot, moved the paintbrush in easy strokes going up and down. My hair clung to my forehead as I sweat. I shifted, looking over my shoulder, seeing the cold eyes bore into me and chiseled jaw clenched, as if he were angry. I looked out the window; it was already Day Two of my stay here. Yesterday, I mostly rested, thinking of what questions to ask of Malfoy and what else I should do.

Malfoy snapped his fingers. "Stop." I collapsed on the chair I had set up, looking at the wall on which the door frame was on and the opposite wall I had just painted. "You're done."

"Heard you the first time." I muttered, brushing against him as I made my way upstairs. I looked at my arm inquisitively and inhaled. Since i had brushed against him, I could smell a sweet smelling cologne and musk. This smell made me feel light-headed, but almost in a good way. I gave a small smile as I loaded the paint cans inside of the bathroom cupboard; why were they kept in the bathroom? Strange to me.

I went down stairs, but only just. When I was at the top, Malfoy stood, angrier looking than ever. I was cowed; what had I done wrong, and if I had, what was he going to do?

"I need to try something on you." And before I felt my mouth open in protest, an orange jet of light shot out from his wand. I expected to be blown back, have my head swollen, or had tumbled down the stairs. But I hadn't felt anything...until the room seemed to be a little warmer. Someone must have closed a window. And then, I got a bit hotter; I fanned myself when I started to sweat. The heat couldn't be ignored at this point; it felt like I was melting! in a desperate attempt to not kill myself, i ripped off my crop top, making sure not to actually tear it in the process. Sitting, panting, with nothing but my corset and skirt, all of the heat stopped.

I looked up at a smirking Malfoy, but (And I blushed at this) I couldn't help but notice he looked more handsome than ever, as he smirked, his face was more pointed, but admittedly, even through all of my outrage of what he had done, his eyes became less cold and his hair was oddly tousled more. Wait, good thoughts about Malfoy? The bastard just cursed me!

"Give...me..t-the counter-cu-urse!" I stammered, the sweat dripping off of my nose slowly. My eyes began to water when suddenly, my face towards the ground, I felt something sweep over me and I gave a long shudder. I was returning back to normal temperature. Kind of grossed out by the sweat on my shirt, I blushed, putting it back on when things got colder.

The crafty bastard, he made a Heating and Freezing Charm! I began to shiver; I pulled my skirt close to my skin; i could even see my breath in the room temperature. My skin began to get paler, and as my black hair swept into my face as I made a desperate attempt to keep warm, I felt lightheaded. My heart beat was slowing down and I tried reaching out with a limp hand from my huddling towards Malfoy, who's face was suddenly full of alarm and worry. I blinked slowly as the images in front of me swayed.

Malfoy looked so far away, but then his image came back again. "Claire!" But it seemed to echo in my mind, growing louder and fainter. "Claire! Claire!" It kept echoing. I was feeling so cold, my blood was like syrup almost. The mast thing I saw before all went fuzzy and black was a blonde figure walking towards me.....

_I've got this down. Ron is pretty skeptical, but I say I've got this. Its such a beautiful wedding, but we had to be prepared. _

_Then, boom. A table of witches explodes, causing family members to scream and evacuate the small tables set up outside._

_Bill chases after her, her white dress' trail drifting off as she pulls her wand out. I run behind a pole, covered in flowers under the arch, firing off spells like an AK47. _

_Voldemort appears, of course. But we're ready. Or so I thought. Harry makes a desperate attept to flee; the Horcruxes had been found, but what could he do?_

_Bellatrix approached me, looking greedy to get her hands on me, a Mudblood. 'Well, not this Mudblood, and not today!' I thought, stunning her. Dolohov approached me quickly also. I saw a Death Eater carrying Ron, but was knocked out by an impressive Stun by Ginny._

My eyelids fluttered, and I heard screaming as the frame in front of me vanished and my one of Malfoy's ceiling began. Little did I know I was the one screaming.

"Stop it! Stop!" Draco said in a commanding tone, with the slightest hint that he was panicked. I stopped , sitting up dizzily.

"A-Are you alright?" he stammered, not sure what to say. I just gave him look full of resentment as I lifted myself up off of the couch and walked away from him. "I-I w-wasn't sure what the spell was going to do, you see, necessarily." Even through my resentment, I couldn't help but to feel bad. He constantly ran his hand through his hair, rubbing them together feverently. Was he really worried? I turned, trying to manage a softened look.

"It's okay. I'm fine." But I felt cold shivers in my chest from that little flashback.

"You're shaking! This is all my fault." He said. He took his cloak, swiftly sweeping it around me. Why was Malfoy nervous? Did it have to do with something concerning his position? Maybe he didn't ant to harm me because...he needed me?

"Is everything okay with you?" I asked. I had stopped shivering, but was shaking.

"No, I just.." He sighed. "I'm pretty nervous. I was scared you might, well, die." I coulden't believe my eyes. Malfoy...cared about people, let alone me? "Here, you can have the night off." I sighed. This would give me plenty of time to complete my mission.

"I'll make it up to you." He offered. "Do you like books?" My head shot up instantly. 

"Do I?!" I squealed excitedly. He chuckled at my obviously excited expression.

"Then you will like what I have to show you." He said, grinning broadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." I said softly, shock freezing me momentarily. He had a whole entire library in the attic?! Who would've known?! The walls were lined with different color borders and skins of different books, some shiny, some leather, others old, yellow and peeling. I gave a unintentional high-pitched squeal as I ran into the room, cobwebs sweeping onto my feet. I looked at the books and tried to fit into my memory; maybe he had some book about Dark Arts..

"See anything you like?" He asked quietly from the doorway. A meaningful smile spread on my lips.

"I love it." It was probably the most honest thing I'd ever said, and I twitched as if I were stung by a bee. Being a spy is such a deceitful job. To my surprise, he grinned big again, porcelain teeth flashing. I stepped towards him.

"I love it a lot, where have you bought these?"

"Flourish and Blotts, you know, the normal shops in Diagon Alley. But that was long ago. I can't go out, and I don't have a choice." I laughed lightly.

"We all have a choice." I said softly, partly to him and partly to myself.

"Not when some can't see the good in people." he chuckled, as if speaking to himself. I found myself, out of nowhere, feeling ultimate sympathy and taking his hand. He wasn't just only a braggart and bully.

"Only those who are blind." I said, putting more emotion into it then intended.

And before I knew it, he had pulled me even closer, kissing me lightly on the lips. I felt like screaming and pulling away, disgusted, but my legs were pudding and my brain was too. I didn't feel panicked, b His ever so light kiss made me light headed, and it didn't get any deeper, but lingered still. Before I knew it, my hand was on his back, and I was kissing him back, I couldn't resist; there was something about his touch, even though it was gentle-his lips and hands-there was something that felt as if it were electrocuting me with pleasure, and the waves passed through my body, straight to my legs, making them limp. I don't' know what it was, but I felt it everywhere, making my skin tingle. He didn't seem to have any intention to pull away.

Then he deepened the kiss, forcefully pinning me against the wall. I didn't care; it just increased the intensity flowing through me. But, with a sudden blink of my eyes…

He wasn't kissing Hermione Granger, he was kissing Claire Terversa! I pulled away quickly and I cleared my throat awkwardly so it sounded as if I was going to puke. He took note of this, straitening his shirt collar and also clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, completely inappropriate." But his body language said, to my horror, he wanted to do it again.

"Yes, very, must go, getting late." I gave a nervous weak smile before running out of the room, downstairs, and into my room. My heart thundered in my ears.

"Oh, no! I'm supposed to be doing my mission and he's kissing me, but his lips are so soft and gentle-he's bloody Malfoy-and he doesn't see like it-OH!" I slapped my forehead, hard, but too hard that I began to rub it comfortingly. What was I thinking? What would the Order say? I gasped.

The Order! I've been so preoccupied, I just, ugh, forgot about everything! Well, then again, I did deserve a break. I took off my shoes and pulled the scratchy blanket over me. Then, the door swung open with a noisy bang.

I sat upright, hands in a ready position to fight if needed when I realized it was Malfoy. Again, surprising me, he held me up and kissed me again, more forcefully on the lips.

Damn, not this again. My legs had that same melted feeling......and this time, I kissed him back with all the hatred and all the feelings I had strangely felt for him. Yes, that's right. I felt something for Malfoy;maybe it was a deep hatred, maybe it was some sort of genentic pull, but I was drawn to him like snakes to mice. Obviously, I was the little mouse. He stopped, breathing heard while I was completely breathless with shock. He doesn't know...I'm Hermione, for God's sake!

"Well, how about we just leave it at that?" he said, grinning, leaving me in silent shock and closing the door.

Damn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy?" I called warily. It was late morning, and I had overslept, getting dressed quickly, worrying Malfoy had minded. It was another hot, steaming day at the Malfoy Manor as I walked out of my door. I yawned, stretching my legs. I heard a shout from down the hall and I panicked, startled. Was he harmed? But then, I stopped. Why should I care? But, I could not deny, after that kiss, my feelings towards him were different; way different. But I heard another cry from his room. I stealthily made my way to the front, pulling out the little coin purse from my corset; it was full of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, just incase.

"Malfoy?" I said into the crack of the door, but nothing happened. I heard something, but I wasn't sure what it was. Nervous and sweat forming on my hands, knowing I hoped he was okay, I swung the door open with a bang.

My eyes widened in absolute shock. I found Malfoy in a compromising position with a lady with black hair and fair skin, about my age. He just stared at me as if he was just having his tea. But the fact that they were doing things of the recreational nature wasn't what was shocking; it was the girl under him; A fairly of age Pansy Parkinson.

"Who's that?" she asked rather rudely. I covered my eyes, blushing wildly, looking away.

"Malfoy-I-have-to-talk-to-you." I said quickly, and all of a sudden, to my horror, jealousy began to flourish.

"Erm, uh, you want to....dismount?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah." I blushed, looking away again as he and his lover dressed. My eyes widened again in realization. Parkinson! If she was a Death Eater, which would mean Draco was associated too! Yes, that's right, Hermione, keep focused! Who has time for silly crushes? I decided I was too old of that by now. When they both were, Pansy conjured a sneer at me.

"Who are you, chambermaid?" she asked snidely.

"She's no chambermaid, Parkinson. She is the only maid who works here, and a good one too." He winked at me and I saw the smallest hint of a smile as he stared coldly at Pansy, dressed in a miniskirt and cami, clad with chunky sandals. Why was Malfoy being so nice to me? He had kissed me, but surely, it was out of pure loneliness. Or hatred.

"She your slut then?" she spat at me, even though she was speaking to Malfoy. I rolled my eyes; she had a tendency to immediately hate and resent anyone even close to Malfoy.

"No, you are, you two Knut whore, now get out my room, or I'll have you sent to Azkaban till your skin peels from head to toe." he said coldly. No matter how horrible Pansy was to me for 7 years, the comment did seem rude, and she thought so as she gathered her purse and other things, walking out with her nose in the air.

"That was mean." I said bluntly as Malfoy surveyed the room, hearing me, but still had his mind on thoughts as he organized.

"I was sticking up for you. If this is the reaction I get, then don't expect any more of that." he said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Malfoy. What was she doing here?" I asked innocently. He shrugged.

"I needed a good shag." I silently gagged and my senses flared with anger. So, that's all he needed, a good shag? He stared at me and I glared back coldly, regretting ever laying eyes-or my lips-on such a fiend.

He blinked several times. "I was only joking."

I gave a relieved sigh, my glare dampening, and he chuckled. "Claire, don't be so..uptight!" My head snapped up.

"Uptight! I am not uptight!" I said indignantly. He gave that annoying small, knowing smile.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, throwing a pillow at him roughly before stomping out of the room. I, Her-er, Claire, can not stand that boy! Before I could slam my door, he appeared int he hallway.

"Come on, what did I do?" He asked stupidly.

"You are such a four year old trapped in a man's body." I said coldly, sitting on my bed. To my surprise, with a sincere look, he sat down next to me.

"So.." he put a leg up on to the nightstand, stretching. "You think I have a _manly_ body?"he said huskily. I stuck out my tongue in disgust.

"Leave me be, I'm just a maid, remember?" I turned folding my arms. Wait, what had I just said?!

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" He said, a more serious look on his face. I glared at him as inside, I started to panic. He came closer, and my body tensed as I thought _Please doesn't touch me, please don't touch me..._

He walked around me playfully. "What's this? The little maid likes the big, bad, dragon?"

"Hardly." I said with a cold expression, but I still felt my sudden pull towards him. He snaked an arm around my waist and my breath quickened. I bet I looked like I was hyperventilating as he bent his head down to my ear, his breath warm against my skin.

"Well, my little Claire, I've had my eye on you since the moment you stepped in." He pulled me closer so that we were touching and I could feel his heat on me. "Your mind is so expanded, I find your personality just amazing and you just look _ravishing." '_he purred. I felt myself limping in his arms, his breath intoxicating and his voice taking me over. "And Parkinson? She means nothing to me, the little slut climbed in through my window, and, well.."

Again, taking me for surprise, he captured my lips, and I found myself in that dreamy land again, when instantly, my conscience kicking in, I pushed away.

"NO! You...I...no! I can't, and I'm not yours!" I snarled. He looked angry.

"Why not? I think you're sexy, you think I am, and here we are." he said. I was taken aback.

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I wouldn't go out with you! Or shag you!" I added just in case.

"Oh, and why not? You know you want to!" he said, an amused look on his face as my face reddened.

"Because...because.." He had a pleasant look on his face though.

"So, whose the lucky bastard?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't have a boyfriend either, but it's not like I want to be with you, you over-sexed playboy!" I shouted. "Anyways, I'm nothing but a maid, and you've made that clear to me! So I'm going to go do...maid things! And don't speak to me unless you must!"

I surveyed him, to see him have hope in his eyes for something. He did momentarily. I got up, leaving the room. I walked out, shutting the door softly, and he still sat on the bed, looking out of the cobweb and dusty window. I felt kind of guilty; he must have been rubbing off on me, I was probably acting horrible. But it was true, I had to refuse him.

He was so handsome though, and even if he may be the same, he was...different. I wasn't sure how, but different. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Talk about mixed feelings. Malfoy seemed like a changed man, but he was so chauvinistic! And even if he wasn't how was I going to explain I was a spy for the Order and everything I've ever said was a lie? I shook my forehead, clearing my mind, trying to focus. he was still in my room and I saw this as my moment and taking out the coin purse, I took a pinch of the powder out, dropping it, and before I knew it, that whole corridor was shrouded in impenetrable darkness.

I had only used a little, so I had ten minutes. I ran to the room, making sure my heels didn't click as I shuffled. Slowly opening the door, I instantly had a feeling there was something on the bed. I looked under the suede and satin green sheets, looking for something, anything, but I couldn't find a thing when I realized I forgot Harry's cloak! I sucked in my breath through my teeth; I was thinking so hard I forgot! I snuck back out, hearing the floorboards creak thought the darkness.

Malfoy was still in my room, just staring out of the window at the hot summer day. I sat down next to him.

"Hey, erm, sorry..if I...was harsh." he just looked at me with a cold glare.

"Who said I wanted to be with you, Half-blood?! Get away and go to your duties!" I scowled, but yanked out the cloak slowly, bundling it up behind my back. Eeek, I had done it. Malfoy was too into his own thoughts, judging by his face. I could see deep emotion in his eyes, like bitter and sadness mixed. I felt even worse, thinking of him. I quietly left, and realizing the darkness was gone, I used another pinch, then snuck back in, sweeping the Invisibility Cloak over me.

Going back under the covers again, I found nothing. I turned towards one of the drawers, opening it carefully and blushing; it was full of his boxers and briefs. Making sure I didn't make any noise, I slammed it quickly. I went through the mahogany red closet, and seeing nothing but a couple of outfits, travelling cloaks, and formal wear. His shoes consisted of sneakers, formal black shoes, and sandals. I even put them each upside down; but nothing. After a few minutes, I realized he's completely clean. I searched the vanities, the drawers, under the dressers, even.

My hairs stood on end as he opened the door. Before he could shut it, I stuck my foot in the crack, causing him to pause and look down, giving me enough time to squeeze between him and the door. Luckily, he didn't shut it on my Cloak as I left. I went back in my room, pulling out the compact, and saying Ginny's name into it. I was surprised to see a view of Ginny's bed in Grimmauld Place and Ginny, writing furiously. She saw my face and startled, picked it up. Her eyes had angry red circles around them, and I gasped.

"Oh, Hermione.....we captured Dolohov and he put...a curse on Tonks. It's real bad, Hermione, terrible!" she sobbed before taking the mirror and going down the stirs from my view. I could see Remus, leaning against the doorway, a hand vertical on his forehead, overshadowing his eyes.

"She started passing out, having a fever. She also kept on sneezing and coughing, she vomited a couple times, and her hair started falling out. She also can't talk and said a while ago she was in constant pain. And, oh, just look at him!" I gasped again. I saw the reason he was covering his eyes; I saw tears splatter on the ground below him. And what took me aback more was the fact he was whimpering like an injured animal. "He almost put up a fight when the Healers tried taking her, and he hasn't moved, ate, or talked for the past 8 hours. He hasn't even slept." She approached him cautiously.

"Remus? Please!" she exclaimed. "It's Hermione, maybe she can say something..." I felt my heart ache to be there, even hug him; I'd never seen him lose control, and I kew how much Ginny thought of Tonks as a big sister, and Remus cared for her very much.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry I can't be there! I know how much you cared about Tonks...I hope you'll be okay."

"She'll be fine, Hermione. Progress on mission?" he said as if everything was fine, but there was still that slight whimper and croak in his voice.

"I got in his room, he's clean. Nothing whatsoever, I think soon enough, I can tell him about the Order and our side." Remus nodded, and Ginny took the mirror back upstairs.

"Gin, we have to talk...I kissed Malfoy...several times." I admitted quietly. She gave a stifled yelp.

"Hermione! How could you be falling for such a..a.."

"Gin! First of all, I'm not falling for anyone. Second, he's not the same. Something's changed him, and I'm going to find out what!" Ginny sighed, rubbing her head. "Anyways, he slept with Pansy or something....but, I don't know..he seems so...likeable."

"You do realize this will screw you over in the future." Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed before closing the compact, then let my laughter fade into a worried groan.

A/N: And there you go.


	3. Poisoned Candy and Killer Kisses

A/N: Sorry. Sorry, sorrry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I took a week-long or two-week long vacation from writing. Sorry. But these are long-ass chapters, you know! A-bubbedy THIRD CHAPTER!

A/N2: Oh yeah, that anonymous person who review saying this story is too "sexual" for a twleve year old; I'M THE ONE who's' twelve, but not the story.I f I want to put sexual themes in my story, then I will! Am I good at it? Well, strangely enough, yes! I find it a very good principle in writing, especially if it's rated T;to make it a little sexual. Why? BECAUSE, PEOPLE, IT MAKES IT INTRESTING! So, do not underestimate me because of my age, okay?

Malfoy seemed to resent me on my stay; but it was already the night of the third day, and I kept looking outside as I half-heatedly scrubbed the mahogany table, as the humidity in the air fell to the grass in mist like lace, covering the large yard. I needed to get out....

"You missed a spot!" he said before snapping his Daily Prophet back to his face. I scowled deeply, scrubbing even harder on the same spot furiously.

"Want your _tea?_" I asked, shoving the bristles of the stiff scrubbing brush near his arm and grazing him, hopefully painfully. He seemed to twitch at this, glare at me, then snap his newspaper back.

"Sure," he said gruffly. I stalked off to the kitchen, seeing the plastic bags on the table and pulling it's contents out; his house elf must have gone to the store. I pulled out several orange-wrapped bricks of dried noodles. I looked at words on the package: Top Ramen. Then under it, Chicken Flavored. I shrugged to myself, putting two of the blocks in a pot I had rinsed quickly. They also had little silver packets with straight, meat orange lettering on it. _'Full of flavor, I suppose,'_ I thought, leaving them be. I turned, seeing Malfoy, looking slightly dazed at the doorway.

"I had a dream about you last night," he said after two painful minutes of silence. There was a part of me that wanted to shove past him and not listen to any rubbish he had to say, but another part wanted to forget about the scene with Pansy, make up with him, and listen. I chose to stick around.

"You don't say? What was it about?" I asked curiously, but casually.

"Well, you were happy, really happy in this sundress on this really nice cliff that looked out over a warm river, and you were reading when I walked up to you. You closed the book and smiled at me, and told me how beautiful the sky was, turning around slowly and putting your arms out. Guess what I did." I smiled at the warm dream Malfoy had about me; maybe it was because he would start confiding in me so I could report, or it could've been because I just wanted to speak to someone again.

"What?" I asked.

"I pushed you, and you fell in the river," he said, trying to contain his laughs. White-hot burning anger blazed through me and I shoved him hard on the chest, walking away as he held his chest, laughing hard. I couldn't believe the little ferret, saying that to me, and laughing on top of it. Some company! _But the only company,_ I thought, sitting down at the table.

"Claire, it was a joke, cool it!" he said.

"Well, it wasn't funny, it was nonsensical rubbish! Now leave me alone, I thought you weren't talking to me!" I said, my emotions getting the better of me. I wasn't sure of what I was really doing; yelling and getting angry at him for things that had nothing to do with Death Eaters or anything else that concerned what I was _supposed _to be doing. He seemed to get serious at this point.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a serious tone. I groaned in frustration with his calmness.

"YOU! You are the matter, you make me so mad!" I yelled.

"So...?" he asked, bemused. I stomped my foot in frustration again. "It's who I am, who I'll always be, and there's nothing you can ever do to stop it! But then again.." he swooped quickly next to me and snaked an arm around my stomach. "Maybe you could," I pushed him away, in frustration of him and my feelings towards him.

"What's different about you?! You're not the same stupid ferret I knew!" I felt slapping myself after that as Malfoy stared at me, wide-eyes and in shock.

"I've never...how do you know...?" he asked suspiciously, taking a good look at me.

"My best friend..who was a pen pal was Hermione Granger!" I invented wildly. He still stared at me, looking for any hints of lying, and I tried to look calm, but he slouched his shoulders in defeat.

"Hm, and I thought Potty and Weasel were her only friends..." he murmured to himself.

"Don't talk about Harry like that!" I snarled angrily, before realizing that he didn't know I had met Harry; Heck, he didn't even know I was Hermione Granger! He seemed surprised by this lashing out, but more surprised I knew of Harry personally.

"So, I guess Potter wrote in those letters too?" he asked rather calmly. I nodded slowly, thinking of why he'd eerily make such a good alibi. He nodded, with a look of satisfaction.

"Alright, alright. So she told you of my..nickname?" he said tersely.

"Yes, and she said you were a bloody prat too," I scolded. He frowned, striding to me and getting very lose to me in suspicion.

"Where is Hermione right now?" he asked.

"I dont know...she might be dead." I lied. Of course _I_ wasn't dead, I would know! He didn't seem angry, or happy, but just confused. He began muttering things to himself, trying to make it look indiscreet.

"Oh. Is our food ready?" I gasped, turning on my heel and towards the stove, forgetting all about the pot. it was almost overflowing and as I tried to take the top off, it hissed and fizzled angrily until I shut the heat off, and even then it made a feeble attempt to burn me. I drained the water and took the two packets, opening them and spreading the powder slowly before stirring. Malfoy watched over my shoulder idly as I took the ladel from the sink, rinsed it and spooned the noodles into two bowls until the pots contents were empty. Malfoy seemed content, as was I; the scent of the chicken flavoring was delicious. Putting two forks in each and pulling out some firewhiskey, we walked, sitting down at the dining table.

We ate our dinner in silence, even though I caught him looking at me strangely every other second. When he was done, he seemed happy, but frustrated.

"Great," he said, sounding slightly mad.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Now, everything smells like chicken!" He said.

I laughed. "Well, what do you expect, it to smell like rosemary and cinnamon?" I was thinking of the same perfume Ginny gave me for Christmas.

"No. But that sounds a lot like what you smell like." he said. It was obvious he had smelled it before, and it wasn't a very good example. I blushed. "What about me?' he asked, leaning over the table and was evidently happy to see me loosened up again.

"You smell like AXE." I flatly retorted, downing his spirits, even though I knew it was a lie. With a sudden surge of pride, I strutted to the kitchen, carrying both of our bowls and, while I still could, bringing two goblets for firewhiskey. I came back in and he look very bored and tired as I poured a reasonable amount for the both of us. He smiled, a a smile crept onto my face also. Silence _is _golden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ginny." I said into the compact. I was in the confines of my room; Malfoy said he had something to show me, and it was getting dark, so I wanted to update with Ginny. She seemed bouncing and happy. "How's Ton-"

"As fit as a whistle!" she chirped happily. I was happy for her, but rolled my eyes. "Er, no, as wit as a fhistsle!"

"As fit as a fiddle. Anyways, that's wonderful!"

"So, how are you? Anything yet?" she asked.

I sighed. "No progress. Ginny...I think I...might like him. Like, alot." She scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"I saw this day coming. Well....is he really different?"

"So hard to explain, but overall, he's a different man." Ginny still look wary, and I sighed exasperatedly. "Listen..I've only liked so many guys in my life. But I know when I do...and I do. No denying it."

"Hermione.....he doesn't know it's you, he might kill you if he found out!' 

"True..but, oh god, you should feel the feeling I get when I'm around him. He's greedy, he's an arse, and he's perverse. But I just.....I can't help it. He's like poisoned candy, Gin. You want it, but you just know you cant have it."

"Except in this case, it might kill you. Literally. I'm just saying.....oh, if you think you really like him, then I won't tell the Order. Promise me you'll be careful. And don't do anything stupid like....falling in love with him, okay?"

"Okay." but Ginny still seemed wary.

"Hermione. Be careful."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked, looking outside, seeing a 12-year-old use his wand to water the lawn and his mother, scowling as she dragged him inside, yelling.

"Because, it's beautiful. I haven't been here in months." They were on a small balcony a room in the back led to. Of course, it was small, but Hermione hadn't seen it while flying overhead. It was nearly sunset, and the sky was completely painted with bright yellows, happy oranges and deep reds, with a small exciting purple at the bottom.

"So it's true. The smog does make really good sunsets." I said bluntly, picking at my cuticle.

"Why are you such a wet blanket? I mean, this sunset is beautiful. but not as beautiful as you." he said quietly, taking my hand that was hanging over the edge and blushed.

I had to admit, he looked kind of cute like that, and his steely eyes innocent and soft, the faint red that made his pale face look as if someone brushed rose petals against his upper cheeks. He glanced at me quickly, and I sighed softly. He was Malfoy, but I felt.....something inside of me lighten and explode. I knew I wasn't who he thought, but...I was starting to like him. And in more than a lets-go-broom-riding-mate kind of way. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling like that little bubble in my stomach was expanding.

"Why are you all like this? I mean, earlier today, during dinner you were-"

"Claire." he said quietly, and a turned to him, feeling my knees shake. He leaned his face close to mine.

"You know how people say you should think before you act?" he asked, slowly and barely touching his fingertips to the side of my face. I nodded, and tried to look away, but couldn't.

"Don't." he said. I stared, and understood what he meant. _Ok, ok, Hermione, don't panic, just...let go! _Who knew letting go meant holding onto his as he kissed me back. When he let go, I felt my face grow redder and redder. he just stared at me admiringly, a small smile. I realized it had gotten darker quickly, and it was almost dinnertime.

"Nice night." he said, grinning like a idiot as he turned, still smiling and walked towards the doorway. I knew he wasn't smiling because of the night.

"And I thought you were such a _big, bad dragon."_ I mocked, smirking but was still shaking from that kiss. His face turned stony, and that's when I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Yeah, yeah, so I kiss you one time and you think I've gone soft? Please." he scoffed. I chuckled, shutting the door behind us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sitting in silence like an old married couple. I was reading a book from the library, as was he. I shot him admiring looks every once in a while. I had no idea he actually liked reading.

"I.." he started, but trailed off, mumbling.

"Hm?" I asked, curious.

"Have you ever had that feeling like you're...kind of missing out?" He asked. I was still confused and he elaborated. "Like everyone else in the world is happy except for you? And all the good things are happening somewhere else?" I lowered my eyes to the goblet, and blinked. Because inside, I knew exactly how he felt.

"Yes." I said quietly. "I'm guessing that's how you feel?" I was downcast, but at the same time, almost shocked Malfoy was expressing his feelings to me.

"Quite often when you live alone. I've lived all alone in this house for what, a year maybe? Almost no contact with the outside world. Although, I can't tell you why." he mumbled. I felt my stomach's knot loosen as I neared him.

"You can tell me." I determinedly.

"I...I almost tried to...murder my headmaster. Of my school. Some other bloke did it though." I gave a convincing gasp, even though I meant to; I didn't know he still thought about that. "The same guy and I ran when finally, after it all, I called it quits. I didn't want to be a part of...it anymore. it was dangerous, and it was wrong. God, I can even remember how scared I was. I chickened out, but I don't regret it. But, of course, that was right before the end of last summer I came back, and I heard......some guy down the street and his wife talking about Voldemort being dead. Then they talked about Potter, gossiped for minutes and minutes on end. And now....now I wonder if I had been there, if it would had made a difference If maybe I...." I closed my eyes, fearing tears would force themselves out. He seemed to have his eyes closed in deep concentration also.

_I've got this down. Ron is pretty skeptical, but I say I've got this. Its such a beautiful wedding, but we had to be prepared. _

_Then, boom. A table of witches explodes, causing family members to scream and evacuate the small tables set up outside._

_Bill chases after her, her white dress' trail drifting off as she pulls her wand out. I run behind a pole, covered in flowers under the arch, firing off spells like an AK47. _

_Bellatrix approached me, looking greedy to get her hands on me, a Mudblood. 'Well, not this Mudblood, and not today!' I thought, stunning her. Dolohov approached me quickly also. I saw a Death Eater carrying Ron, but was knocked out by an impressive Stun by Ginny._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted, and everything seemed to stop as Voldemort tumbled to the ground, dead. I was going to hug him as The Azkaban officials got a hold on some Death Eaters, and I was relieved. Until a cold, clammy hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me in the bushes. I saw the shiny blade of the knife on my neck, and I screamed._

_"HARRY!" was the only name I could think of, that I could call. He turned, right before Lucuis killed another Azkaban official and had his wand up to the hero._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the angered man screamed, and as he turned, to my horror, the spell hit him squarely in the chest. Flipping over, once, twice, three times, the conquering hero was dead. That's when I realized something._

_It was all my fault._

_It was all my fault._

_It was all my fault._

I snapped my eyes open and Draco was holding my hand from across the sofa, looking worried. Touching my face self-consciously, I realized I had been fitfully crying. Why was I thinking about that now?

"Believe me. It wouldn't have." I said softly before getting up quickly, muttering a "excuse me" and walking upstairs to clutch the small, wool blanket around me, attempting to escape my memories.


	4. Relationships and Radios

A/N: Aw, shucks. I had no idea you guys didn't actually agree with whatever moron who said it! AND I WILL KEEP ON MAKING FANFICS! I'm actually planning on writing a book someday. But, anyways, I am so honored to know you guys think...think.....(runs away sobbing)(runs back) Right. Anyways, I'm happy for all these reviews and junk. Tell your friends! TELLL THEM ALL, I SAY! Wha-oh, I just totally committed a crime having to do with internet etiquette(I think that's how you spell it.) by typing in almost all caps, twice!

........Here's my chapter now.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, pointing to the square item on my nightstand. I laughed. it was almost noon, Day Four, and I'd realized Malfoy wasn't that bad to be around after all. We seemed to have fun this morning doing laundry and I had called Ginny's name in the mirror several times, but was worried, for she was never there.

"It's a radio!" I said, and I turned the knob, increasing the volume, and the song I'd heard before by a Muggle band began to play called "My Immortal." I sighed, closing my eyes. I had heard it several times that summer, and it was so peaceful and sad. I opened my eyes to see Malfoy staring incuriously at me in my reverie.

"What? You don't like Muggle music?" I asked, basically growing up around it before I went to Hogwarts and even after over the summer.

"Well, that song is ghastly." he shivered.

"Funny you should mention that, the song's about-"

"Creepy song, turn it off!" he exclaimed. I gave him a scolding look.

"It is not creepy! Do you even like music? Or know anything about it?" I inquired.

"Yes..I....erm..do listen to all the cool bands." I snickered at Malfoy's attempt to know what he was talking about.

"You sound like an elderly man! But to prove yourself, which one?"

"Um, oh, The Weird Sisters. You know, those girls who wear a lot of makeup." he said, positive he knew what he was talking about. I snickered again.

"The Weird Sisters are guys!" I exclaimed, not being able to contain my giggles.

"That's what I meant," he glanced around. "The chaps who wear-anyways....." I laughed again at his horrible attempt to also cover up his blunder.

Realization dawned on his face."Ah, right, that's what I wanted to ask. Claire, would you like to...borrow some of my Mum's old clothes? I'm sure you'll fit, you're quite slim." I shrugged. The maid outfit _was _getting a little ratty and smelled bad, no matter how many times I've showered. He gestured downstairs, and I walked down, realizing a small closet on the wall on the upper left side of the staircase. He opened it, revealing tons of cloak and dresses. I stared warily.

"Are there any T-shirts, or...?" I looked up hopefully, but he shook his head.

"My Mum didn't approve of Muggle clothes. Well, that is to say that wizards and witches don't wear t-shirts." I found this slightly ironic, for _he _was wearing a t-shirt, sprouting an idea.

"Do you have any smaller ones I could fit into?" This question was embarrassing, but I stuck it out. He nodded, and we went back upstairs and into his closet.

:Do you mind just regular colors?" he asked. It was quite evident he had thought I liked pink and blue and bright yellow, but I was fine.

"Sure. If you mean black or grey." I replied, and with that, he pulled out a small black polo shirt, almost my size, out of the closet, handing it to me and he delved back into the closet.

"It's okay, I'll wear this skirt." I said. I murmured a thanks as he stepped out of the room to let me change. As I began to loosen the corset, I thought about how, well, I kissed him the other day. Did it mean anything to him, or was I just going to find him on top of someone else again? I gasped and yelled out loudly and laded on the floor, inside burning as they expanded. I looked down at my frame with panicked eyes; I had red lines going into my body from the corset, the lace lines evident. I screamed when the door flew open.

"Is everything okay?" Malfoy asked, worry in his face and voice. I covered myself as much as possible. "I heard a scream and-oh." I went back on the bed, covering my chest and reddened as he began to stare fixedly, his face growing redder with every second.

"M-M-Malfoy. Stop staring at my boobs." I said loudly, trying to snap him out of it. It did, of course, and I saw a faint blush go across his face.

"Right. Turn around." He approached me and gripped my arm that was covering my chest with my shirt, but I yanked out of his grasp.

0

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" I snarled at him, inching away. I can't believe I let him ever come near me!

He sighed. "Claire, I'm not going to rape you nor molest you. I'm trying to get out those red indents so you don't look like you had a laser treatment gone terribly wrong."

"Heh. Oh, ok." I turned and I felt his wand on my back, him mutter something, and the pain was gone as my skin loosed as the sleek wood of his wand went over the lines carefully, tracing them. I sighed with relief, and over my shoulder, I almost thought I saw a smile.

"I'll need to.." he gestured towards my abdomen and lower chest, and I moved my hands upwards. He seemed to be pointedly trying to not look at my chest; his face was screwed up as if he were in pain, he was sweating, and I saw his eyes wandering upwards, looking into my green eyes, and back down. I was going to laugh, but too nervous to say anything, btu I just kept thinking about whether or not Malfoy meant it all.

After painful minutes of silence, I said "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco." he drawled. I rolled my eyes, and smiled nonetheless, walking out. I found my breath quickening as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen for a snack. My heart began to pund in my ears and my chest started to heave. I wasn't having a heart attack, was I? My throat began to get dry and I was thirsty. I opened the fridge and looked around; I needed some water, mayber a drink when I saw the leftover firewhiskey. Yanking a cup from the cupboard, I filled it up halfway and downed it. Sure enough, I felt better, but eventually, as I walked upstairs, my heart really began to hurt when I fell with a thud, tumbled down each step before I heard a crack and pain suged through my head, and all went dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire. Claire. _Claire._" I heard a voice hiss in my ear. My head snapped up, causing me to get extra light headed and hit my head on a hard surface again.

"Nice. Now come on, drink this." the voice said again, and the rim of a cup was at my lips, hot liquid in it. I took a sip, and it seemed to relieve my pain instantly. "You know, you've got to stop passing out on me, people will think I abuse my maid." the voice muttered. I sat up, shaking my head slowly to see Malfoy, his cloak tied up around a chair in the kitchen. I was laying on a couple blankets and saw him stirring something with a ladlel in the stove in a gray pot. " I reckon you had some sort of panic attack or something, you're pulse was fast.

"This potion should make you feel better. I made it, of course." he said smugly, putting back all the vials full of ingredients in the cupboards. I couldn't bring myself to say anything at that point, except for one thing I blurted.

"Draco, are you still a Death Eater?!" I exclaimed. I hadn't known what made me said it, but that one moment seemed fitting and right, even though I couldn't tell why. He stared at me, face pointed, eyes narrowed. I could tell he looked a little angry. He bent down to me, staring at strangely. What had I done? Before I could apologize, he kissed me softly on the lips. My face was full of heat and I stared incuriously, because even though his gesture was sweet, it didn't answer anything. He chuckled at my confusion, pushing my black hair behind my ear.

"Am I?" he asked simply.

"I-I don't know." I stammered. He seemed amused by my confused expression.

"You tell me." he said before leaving the room. "Oh, and by the way, I was thinking about getting out tonight. Would you like to come?" I found myself mindlessly nodding; why was he going out? I thought he was in hiding!

"Good, there's a place I think you'd like to go, haven't been there in a century it seems," he said, reminiscing. "Hogsmeade. Even been?" I tensed, but was determined not to let it show. I scrunched my eyebrows, thinking, out of all the places we could go, Hogsmeade (swarming with Aurors) was the place he wanted to go.

"Anyways, I'm not sure if it's too safe to be there if I'm wanted, but we'll be careful." he winked at me and left. I sighed. What a morning this had been. Once he was gone upstairs, I pulled out my mirror and said Ginny's name. I hopped up on the kitchen counter in a comfortable position. She appeared, at Grimmuald Place, and well again.

"Hermione, how's it going?" she asked brightly.

"Good...I guess." I said.

"Enjoying your stay a little too well, I'm guessing? Listen, you can't let your heart get in the way of your head." she said, almost sounding like me.

"I know, I know, Ginny, but I don't know what it is. He's just...just....just..is...uhm.."

"So incredibly sexy?" she asked. I looked offended and she laughed. "I'm just kidding, I still have a mighty grudge against that little ferret. But when are you going to tell him your...you?"

"I don't know, I'm too scared. What if he doesn't like me anyone more because I'm muggleborn?"

"He likes you and thinks your a half-blood. I think that's good enough. Ack, why am I supporting you? I'm supposed to be telling you how wrong this is!" she said shrilly.

"That's because you're my best friend and you're too kind to get into my way of....." I wasn't sure whether or not to call it relationship, a fling, or something else perhaps. "Of....liking him. Ginny, I just don't know. My mind is telling me to refuse him, and my heart wants me to play along with it."

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, sadly. Only you can figure that out." she said simply.

"Smart answer, that one," I muttered. "On another note, Draco wants to go out with me tonight."

"Draco, oooh!" she laughed. "Where?"

"Hogsmeade, can you believe it?" She obviously didn't.

"Wow, why would he-"

"I've thought that too many time to think it again. I don't know, but he said he'd be careful of Aurors;he is a wanted man after all."

"Wanted by more than Aurors, apparently." she remarked. I scowled and my face grew hot. "Okay, keep a lookout. Maybe one of us will follow."

"No, that's okay!' I said a little too quickly, and before I could take it back, Ginny had caught on.

"Want your alone time with _Draco,_ huh? but, seriously, Mione, I think your getting a little bit more into this than you shall. But whatever you choose, I wont tell anyone." I smiled, but heard ruckus outside the door.

"Gotta go, give your family, Remus and Tonks the best!' I said quickly, shutting the compact and shoving it into the pocket on the black polo. Draco came in, holding a short, but slinky, dark blue dress that would come up to my knees.

"I'd think you'd like this." he said, handing it to me.

"Listen, erm, Draco, I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Oh, come off of it don't tell me your dropping me? It's about time me and you have gotten out since we've had a relationship." I clenched my jaw at the word 'relationship' but smiled nevertheless.

"It's been two days, Draco, I think we have plenty of time," I knew this was a lie, but I needed a good excuse to not go with him. "Anyways, it's too risky...for you," I added to be safe. "And I just dont feel up to it." He seemed disappointed, but nodded. He draped the dress over the armchair in the kitchen and, pulling out the firewhiskey again, said "I'm going upstairs, watching TV or something." I gaped at him.

"TV? That's not brain stimulating; go read a book." I said. He shrugged and walked out. I went back into the main room and pulled out a book I had hid in the couch cushions about different counter curses, getting out my wand (which Draco had given back to me) and practicing said things on a plush cushion. I almost lost control of a spell to set things on fire, extinguishing it and repairing it before Draco hear anything. Growing tired of that, I went back to the kitchen, seeing that dress again. I sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco grinned like an idiot at me, and I blushed, scowling deeply. The blue dress was kind of tight, itchy, but otherwise comfortable. I could do without the heels I walked akwardly in. Draco just stared at me as I brushed my long, black hair. He was already wearing a dress cloak; he knew he would break me.

"I knew I would break-"

"Shut up!" I said quickly. it was getting dark quickly outside, and if Draco wanted to go out, well, who could blame him. I quickly and roughly grabbed his arm.

"So, do you have a flying car, broom, Floo..?" I asked.

He stared at me incuriously. "We're going to Apparate!" I nodded, thinking how stupid I must have been to forget.

"Side-Along Apparation? Should I?" I asked.

"No, I will." Before I could protest, he gripped my arm, turned quickly on the spot, and I felt that pulling on my stomach and we were in the Malfoy Manor no more.

A/N: I was going to make this longer, but oh well. This willl end up being my shortest story ever, I'm planning on a max of....10 chapters, cause I have tons of words. Okay, byez!


	5. Dinner and Deception

A/N: So, I guess, like, yeah. Here's anotha' chapter. I love your reviews! ^_^ (does happy dance) And I have a question: Should I label this a Romance/Drama, or a Romance/Action/Adventure? Because I imagined at some point there would be some action and adventure, but then again, it's very dramatic. Anyway, I'm pretty depressed about my friend, HedwigandHermes7, not being able to see the Internet for a while, so she cant review!

Disclaimer: I only make one for every story. Well, every long story. Uhm, I don't own Hermione, Draco or his sexiness. I don't own Harry, even though he's dead, or any of the genius JK owns. I do, however, own Claire, but only the name, not the character, because she's Hermione. Ok, fine, JK can have Claire. I own nothin' but the plot and the actions of the characters.

_June 22, 1998, Day Four, 7:58 PM_

I felt so awkward walking around the streets of Hogsmeade again, my heels clicking against the cobblestone ground as we walked around, looking at different stores with trinkets or small cakes in the windows. Draco seemed happy, for his face wasn't full of contempt as usual. He also seemed surreptitious, because his cloak overshadowed his face a little, and with the help of the same spell that I had used on myself, his hair was now a dark brown, almost black, like mine. I almost feared that people would think we were related, but going on a date anyway.

"Where do you want to go, and when we get there...what're we going to do?" he asked. I was about to respond when I saw something that almost made me fall flat on my face. A man, looking older than Draco, of course, with red hair and thinly rimmed glasses, wearing a patch from the Ministry, was chatting with Rufus Scrimigeour( Only God knows why he's still Minister) in a horse drawn carriage going down the street. I realized that-

"Merlin, is that Percy Weasley?" Draco asked. I assumed he had heard of him before, since it did say on the TV how he had recently had been awarded (handed, more like The Order Of Merlin, Second Class. I however did grin, remembering the celebration at Hogwarts when me, Ron, and Ginny were awarded Order Of Merlin, First Class from Dumbledore and-to his disdain-The Minister. Of course, upon passing people walking on the cobblestone, he laughed uproariously, catching the attention of people and smirking at them below. The passerby didn't seem to care, nor feel bad.

"That little whimpering..." I grumbled. "The man acts like a bloody pompous socialite!"

"What have you against him?" he asked quickly as the carriage passed.

"Nothing. Hermione told me that he was such a jerk," I hissed. Draco rubbed his arm uncomfortably, as if he was worried the "Hermione" who wrote to me said such things about him too.

"She was awarded Order Of Merlin, no doubt? After the scenario at the oldest Weasley's wedding?" Draco asked casually. I nodded. He seemed to nod absentmindedly, looking at some jewels in a store shop.

"Are we going in a restaurant or not?" I asked impatiently. He looked back at me.

"Well, choose one." he said curtly.

"Hm, this looks good. Clever name," I said, as I looked up at the golden, curly letters in a restaurant sign that spelled _Felix Felicis._

"I was thinking after dinner, we could go to the Leaky Cauldron or The Hog's Head, perhaps?" he suggested.

"Yeah, big surprise," I quipped. He rolled his eyes and we walked in. The place seemed to be full of happy couples, young and old, seated at tables peppered around the room.

"What a nice place," I said, smiling. Draco seemed uncomfortable there as we took a table near a bunch of potted plants, which were swaying and whistling to the soft jazz music. A waitress came up to us.

"What would you like today?" she asked politely.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, and a glass of wine," Draco said, trying to make his voice husky to disguise it.

"Yes, uhm, I'll have the chicken alfredo, and a glass of water with lemon," I said. She nodded, wrote down our orders, and walked back to the kitchen. My eyes wandered around the room when I almost thought I heard someone call the name "Hermione". I looked around and saw a red haired girl in the lavatory, waving to me.

"I must go off, you know, lavatory!" I laughed nervously and walked away before Draco could protest. I ran inside and wrapped my arms around a smiling Ginny.

"Nice dress, Mione!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Ginny, I've missed you so much, it's great to see you in person! How's Ron?" 

She shrugged. "He's fine, but he misses you. Tonks and Remus couldn't stay tonight, they went out. You know, Death Eaters. What about you, is Malfoy bothering you?"

I gave her a questioning look. "Ginny, you know he's not bothering me, I already told you about what happened." 

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding. I raised an eyebrow; why was Ginny acting so weird? "You seem to actually be enjoying his company!"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been over this Ginny! I already told you I like him!" she seemed to pale but cover it up quickly with a smile.

"Right, right, sorry, so many things on my mind!" she said. I nodded.

"Anyways, what if I seriously get in deep? I mean, I'm pretty sure he's not a Death Eater, but he could be dangerous, not to mention he's wanted!" I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out for the better, and I'll tell Gin-I mean, Ron." she said quickly. I stared at her for a second, the wheels in my brain turning.

"Ginny," I said slowly. "Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes darting around. "I'm fine, just fine!" Finally, it felt like a huge pane of glass in my head shattered. I pulled her into stall.

"RON! What are you doing here?!" I asked sharply. He seemed he wanted to object, but sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Mione, how could you?" he pushed past me out of the stall. "Why would you want to date that lit-"

"He's changed, Ron. And I don't need you in my business, now leave, or I'm telling Ginny you tried to be her! Now, i have a dinner to go back to!" I snapped at him. He seemed hurt, but then, an evil glint was in his eyes, and I had no idea what he would say next.

"Oh,you have a tale to tell?" he asked. "What if Remus and Tonks knew you were going out, becoming _attached to the enemy?"_

"Ron," i whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "Oh, God, Ron, please, don't! I just, I need some more time. Please!" He shook his head.

"I mean, what would Harry say?" muttered. White hot anger spread through me and I smacked him as hard as I could across the face causing his to stagger backwards.

I pointed a finger at him threateningly. "_How dare you_ say Harry's name in vain? He saved mine and your arse more than once, and this is how you repay him? Harry would be shocked, of course, but he would understand I'm not a little girl, and that I'm capable of my own decisions!"

"Well, with that attitude," he teased. "I might just slip that-"

"NO!' I hissed loudly. I was ready to collapse from this threat. "You don't understand.."

"Understand what?"

"I...I love him, Ron. I know, its only been about a week, but I do. I love Draco Malfoy, not as Claire Terversa, but I love him as Hermione Granger. It's who I am, and I love him, okay? You can't do this to me." He stared at me.

"If you love him, you'll let him go. If you don't break it off by the end of the week, well, you're off of the case." I said, and with that, there was a loud pop and he was gone. I stared at the bathroom wall before getting up. I felt like a hollow shell of what I was before as I sat down to a grinning Draco.

"Chicken's still warm, I used that spell to heat it back up," he said. I murmured a thanks and ate in silence.

"Claire, I.." Draco couldn't seem to get the words out as he struggled. "I just want to say...in the past couple of days.." My eyes began to well with tears; not this, and not now. "You've made me feel happier than I have in two years."

"Draco...I don't know what to say," I said tearfully, my heart tightening. "I just...I mean..I don't....God, this is so hard for me."

"I get it, it's okay," he said.

"No, you just don't get it! You'll never understand. I'm sorry." I put a hand on my mouth and ran out of the restaurant and into the street and Apparated away. I found myself in my room, and I couldn't cry, for my tears had been dried up. I just laid in my bed, my heart hollow, clutching the sheets as I drifted off into a fitful sleep, when I had a dream of something form my past.

**Six Months Ago**

_I was so excited that I had just taken my written test to become an Auror, but of course, I was already a part of the Order anyway. I was so scared they were going to intimidate me into telling them where the Order was hidden, or who was in it. Tonks and Ginny had accompanied me to the Ministry, and to the Minister's dismay, I wanted to become an Auror. I was running to the door-if that's what one wants to call it-of Sirius' old home when I saw Ron._

_"Ron, I have to tell you, taking my Auror written test was terribly hard, but-" I slowed down when I saw him talking to a quite pretty girl, who had brown eyes, blonde, short hair and a big smile._

_"Ron, who's this?" I asked carefully. He rubbed the back of his head nervously._

_"This is...Laura. Uhm, Laura, this is Hermione." I was determined not to stare coldly, for he was holding her hand. He quickly let go when I looked and blushed._

_"I like your name. Oh, and your hair!" she said kindly, pointing to my hair that was less curly, but more straight and pulled into a high ponytail._

_"Pleasure. Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" I pulled him away from the girl who stared confused._

_"She moved in across the street, and-"_

_"Listen, Ron," I said sharply. "What would Remus say if he found out you were out romping with some Muggle? The Order is supposed to be a secret!"  
_

_"It's not like I'd tell her," he exclaimed. "Are you jealous?"_

_"Of course not, like she's much competition! We've been going out for four months, nothing's going to happen concerning her!" I scoffed._

_"Well, the way your acting now, i wouldn't be so sure!" he said before gasping in regret. I felt tears force their way. I couldn't believe it._

_"So that's it then?" I asked._

_"That's it." he said. Before he could say anymore, I already Apparated to The Burrow._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_June 23, 1998. Day Five, 10:00 AM_

"_This pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not erase. When you cried I wiped away all of your tears...' _ I heard as I woke up from that fitful dream. Draco was sitting at the edge of my bed, holding a bouquet of flowers. I looked at my radio to hear My Immortal playing. He had a solemn look on his face as if someone died.

"These are for you. It's obvious I have no where to place them, so.." he said awkwardly.

"You shouldn't have." I said softly. He sat closer to me.

"No, actually. I did. I must've freaked you out last night by telling you all that stuff...I do tend to move a little fast. But if you want to pace it, that's okay too." he said quietly.

I placed a hand on my heart, happy and touched he was willing to take things slowly. My black hair, which was now frizzy, swept over my shoulders in the tanktop I was wearing, and baggy sweatpants.

"Since I wanted to catch up with some old friends, I'm going to a dinner party. I was invited this morning." He said suddenly, more to him than me. I groaned, slumping onto my bed covers.

"I guess I'll stay here all night long while you go and drink booze all night?" I quipped.

"Well, no, I want you to be there..." he mumbled, trailing off.

"To be there as your girlfriend." I ended. He nodded, and I looked away, smiling.

'But, you do realize that I still have to work, right? I mean, what do you do for a living?" I asked, sheepishly grinning at the fact that I hadn't asked that before.

"I don't need to work, I've got enough money to last me three lifetimes! The only problem is I cant spend it all, move out of this old shack and go to...to...America or something!" he exclaimed. "If I ever went to Gringotts., well, they would take me and lock me up. They secured my finances and my account, so whatever I do, I cant go there. But they don't know there are other ways to get inside a bank..." he said slowly, and began muttering to himself. I scratched my head worriedly. Had he ever broken into Gringotts? I thought that was impossible! But with the right amount of Dark Magic....

"Right, anyway," I said quickly. "Fine, i will come to your dinner party, but it will be dreadful. I mean, all of your friends don't know me.."

"Oh, come on now, cheer up!" he said, lifting my head. "It will be a marvelous time!" He then left the room, humming softly. I looked at him from down the hall admirably. And he used to act so tough... I placed the flowers he had given me at the head of my bed and saw the little compact when I gasped. RON!

I grabbed the black quartz compact and opened it, muttering Ginny's name to see her at the Burrow, livid.

"Ginny?" I asked slowly. She was at her table, scribbling madly when she looked up, startled at the mirror.

"Mione! I am so sorry, my idiot brother tricked me into thinking your date was tonight, then he said he was going to Fred's house to play some Exploding Snap! I was so stupid to think he was doing it in the middle of the night!" she said hurriedly. "What did he do?"

I felt sadness sweep over me again. "Oh, nothing. He just, you know, threatened to reveal the fact that I am Draco's girlfriend to the Order therefore banishing me and my license." I said sarcastically. Ginny looked more livid, then her face went blank.

"I almost forgot! The Ministry has sent out missing posters for you! We would tell those morons everything's fine, but Remus says to wait it out a bit until your done...you are done, aren't you?" Her blank expression made me severely worried, but I played along. 

"Of course not, there still might be some evidence, he's been acting suspicious..." I lied. She gave me a flat look; I had many tells when I lied.

"Hermione, I can only lie for you a little longer," she warned.

"Okay, okay. Listen, he's going to a party and wants me to attend. I'm not sure who, but I'm almost positive it's a Slytherin, therefore, probably a Death Eater. I'll get as much as possible then, okay? Tell Remus I'm onto something. I also think that he's somehow been slowly taking money out of his account, somehow." I said and Ginny was already writing these things down in short notes.

"You're doing spectacular, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "And don't worry me and my dear brother will have a chat."

I sighed. "This dinner party will almost be the death of me." I said before closing the compact. Little did I know it might be true.

A/N: OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I got this thingy or whatever, Jarte, so now, all the things I write have spellcheck! Can you fucking believe it! WOOOOO!


	6. Pools and Parties

A/N: I can already tell theres some speculation as to how this will be 'almost the death of her', but really, I'm not sure if I had any earthly idea what I was talking about myself. But you shall see.....

_June 25, 1998. Day Seven, 4:00PM_

I sighed. How ridiculous. "You really didn't have to." We were out behind the Manor on a large patio. There were bundles of dead flowers and plants stacked upon each other. Draco was just showing me my new dress he wanted me to wear. A periwinkle blue, very light fabric with tiny rhinestones, beautiful of course, but 150 Galleons? I fanned myself even though we were under the umbrella, it was still so hot for June, it felt like it was 101º!

"You almost would have gotten yourself killed, going out into Diagon Alley by yourself!" I exclaimed at a beaming Draco. He just gave me a sideways look and put the dress up to my chest, and I sighed, looking out at the yard.

"My mother loves to grow things, of course my Dad didn't have it, but she kept a secret garden," He said quietly. I nodded, looking at all the small plants. They all looked sad, for they were browned and drooped. He walked along the other side of the manor and I followed when I saw..did my eyes deceive me?

"It's nothing but a compost heap now," he said, pointing. "Over there, next to the pool." My eyes widened. I was right.

"Excuse me? It's at the peak of summer heat and you have a pool?" I asked, bewildered, staring at the clear, glossy surface of the pool. It was above ground, and wasn't very deep, but was clean.

"I don't have anything to swim in," he shrugged. I gaped at him, then looked back at the dress that laid on the patio chair.

"You're incredibly rich, with no children or a wife and you can't go out and buy swim things?" I asked. He shrugged for the third time. I grinned, I was feeling a bit reckless today..and no one was here to watch..so maybe....I looked at the glossy surface again, and clenched my jaw in anticipation.

Before I knew it, I was diving headfirst into the pool. I hadn't expected it to be so warm, and shivered slightly, but came to the surface, water blinding my vision of a flabbergasted Draco, both amused and shocked. The water up to my chest, which was a reasonable height. I couldn't believe it; Hermione Granger, doing something spontaneously? Well, I was a grown woman, and I could make my own choices, as I had told a bitter and jealous Ron the night before. I was gliding back, doing a backstroke and looking up at a clear blue sky.

"Come on, Draco!" I laughed. "Have a lit-" Water splashed in my face, submerging me in the pool. I saw bubbles and lots of white and blue until I saw a pair of legs standing on the bottom of the pool. I kicked my legs and my black hair covered my face, sunlight peeking through them like gold. Draco was standing there, laughing, also amused.

"Didn't see that coming-" Before he could finish that sentence, I dove at him, wrestling him underwater. Underwater, he seemed to panic for a second and fought back as I tried to keep him at the bottom, but before I could, I was already floating up and so was he, so it seemed like we were spinning upwards. I heard laughter again, but couldn't see Malfoy with my hair in my face again. Although when I pushed it back, his lips met mine.

Of course, it had been a while since we've kissed, but then I realized how great it was. Slow, but incredibly passionate. I pulled him closer to me and he did the same. I could care less if the neighbors stopped and stared. When I let go, he seemed to still stay near. I smiled in content and did a slow, easy backstroke when I heard it.

"I love you." My feet flew into the air, and water filled into my mouth as I went underwater in shock. But my instincts kick in and so did my feet, bringing me back to surface. Draco was pulling me up with a panicked look on his face.

"What did you say?' I asked, breathless.

He folded his arms. "What do you think I said?" I rolled my eyes.

"Typical man," I said under my breath. "I think you said you loved me."

"Yes, I did." he replied.

"Are you sure you love me?" I asked. "I mean..when I first got here..."

"What?" he asked, getting defensive. "Think I'm not capable?"

"No, but...no." I said firmly. "But as soon as I walked in , you didn't seem like a loving person." He looked away for a second, obviously not believing me, and grabbing the edge of the pool, jumped out, walking away.

"Draco, I..." But he was already gone. I sighed. My and my big mouth. I also got out, not caring how the prickly dry grass poked at my feet as I went back inside. I was about to go through the side door inside, but then looked out longingly at the sidewalk. Maybe it'd be nice to go on a short walk.....

I looked down, pulling out my wand and dried my clothes, making me warm again. Tugged at the fence and not being able to unbind the spell that kept it closed, I took the Muggle way and just hopped over. Nothing happened, and I laughed to myself. Draco's parents were so Anti-Muggle, they didn't even think about what Muggles can do too! I strolled onto the sidewalk and grinned. Obviously, everyone must've thought this place was abandoned, for it's outside appearance seemed to counter with the Shrieking Shack, and there were a bunch of homes built along side this place.

I pulled a rubber band out of my jeans pocket, pulling my long black hair into a ponytail and walked on the sidewalk in front of the suburban houses that reminded me of my own so much. I turned a corner and gasped in delight. there was a park with teeter-totters, swing sets, merry-go-rounds, and jungle gyms. Looking around, I blushed and strolled over casually until I felt the inner child in me pull towards the swings. I sat down and immediately began taking off swinging, feeling the wind blow through my hair.

"CLAIRE!" I heard that nearly made me fall out of my seat. I saw Draco running towards me, worried.

"Where did you go? I was worried, I thought you had been kidnapped!" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"No, I'm fine, I hadn't been _abducted,"___I said, reminding him the actual word for someone my age. I took his hand and quickly, we walked back to the house. I looked up at him and he looked quite relieved at this point. I smiled. He really did care about me.

"You know what I said before, about you not loving me?" I asked curiously. He nodded and I stopped to lean up and kiss him. he didn't seem to be a stunned. Well, a little, and I just smirked. "You just proved me wrong."

-------------------------------------------------

I smiled greedily. I couldn't believe I was being resorted to stay up in a tree, but this was worth it as I looked at the black haired girl and Draco Malfoy through Muggle binoculars.

"I've got you now." I laughed quietly. "Don't think you can hide, Hermione Granger...you are who you are! And Mr. Malfoy? You should been seeing Dementors as you rot in Azkaban!"

---------------------------------------------------

_June 25, 1998. Day Seven, 7:45PM_

"Weren't you the one who said you were 'in hiding?'" I asked while putting on the earrings.

"Yes, but these are close friends," he said. "They all know if they were to tell anyone my whereabouts, I

"Who?" 

"Uhm...colleagues and one of my best friends," he said nervously. "One of which is...Blaise Zabini." My eyes widened. Blaise Zabini-I thought he was a convicted Death Eater. "And no, he's not a Death Eater." He said, being able to tell what I was thinking.

"Oh," I said uncomfortably. "I wasn't-"

"You were going to ask," he said, straightening his tie. I thought he looked cute like this: His in his dress robes, black bow tie, and I could tell he was excited, for his grey eyes shined happily and his face was happier and less pointed. His hair was longer than it had been in school, surely, and for a second it looked like he was trying to grow his hair like his fathers. I shivered at this thought and went on curling my hair with my wand. He looked over curiously.

"How do you do that?" he asked. I grinned at the small curl that bounced on the side of my face.

"I looked in a book about a heating charm. I tried a couple things and if you say the spell a couple times with your wand not upwards, but downwards, your wand begins to heat up. But it only lasts depending on how many times you say said charm," I said as if it were common sense. I mean, who wouldn't understand it? He stared at me for a second, then chuckled, looking back into the mirror, straightening his tie.

"What?" I asked, curious what he was laughing at.

"Sometimes, the way you act, you're the spitting image of Hermione Granger," he laughed. i tensed and gave a nervous smile. "But of course, I love you, and not Granger." He kissed my forehead and went off to look for his shoes. I looked in the mirror and curled my hair. Everything's fine...just fine...but how long could I tell myself that before I..crack?

-----------------------------------------------------

_June 25, 1998. Day Seven, 8:00PM_

"Wow." I gasped in awe. His house was...well..he lives well. His house was nearly twice as big as Draco's, but not nearly as tall. there were stone pillars, making for a huge front porch. It was more of a large mansion than just a house as Draco told me. There were glass fountains outside in front, and bushes cut into shapes so they looked like hippogriffs. I mean, the fountains themselves _were _glass! I saw the dark man, wearing thinly rimmed glasses and dress robes like him clap him on the back.

"Draco," he said, beaming.

"Ah! Blaise!" They shook hands before Draco turned to me. "Ah, this is Claire Terversa, my girlfriend and former maid." 

Blaise kissed my hand and I rolled my eyes, but blushed and giggled flakily. "How do you do?" I smiled largely.

"I do very well, Ms. Claire," he said. Draco stared, his face livid, but he had a warm smile.

"Right. And I believe it's your 19th birthday?" Draco asked casually, and Blaise hushed him.

"Please, Draco, not in front of the ladies," he said with a wink at me, and I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to roll my eyes but I just did the same fake giggle, making a mental note to get inside of the house.

"Well, if you don't mind, Mr. Zabini-"

"Please, call me Blaise," he said.

"Right, Blaise, I forgot to eat at home, are there any small snacks inside?" I asked politely.

"Yes, we were about to go inside and listen to some music, there will be dancing, drinks, food and all of that," he said, gesturing us to the doors. Draco took my arm and I looked around nervously. I had never been to any fancy places like this and was shocked at the inside; mostly white marble or quartz with gold accents. I gasped at the many candies there were: Peppermint Toads, Ice Mice, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs, Fire Imps, and a glass bowl of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Wow, I had not idea that he liked so much candy and was so....classy!" I said, marveling at the ice chimeras that blew fire and roared.

"Yeah, he's spectacular, isn't he?" Draco said rather bitterly, popping a handful of Fire Imps in his mouth absentmindedly. I winced; I had read about those, ad the accidents they caused. All of a sudden, Draco went into a frenzy, fanning his tongue. But every time he opened his mouth, fire blasted out like a mighty flamethrower. I watched in shock and my brain wasn't kicking in. Blaise saw us and grabbed a cup of mead, pouring it down his throat over the embers, but it just got worse.

"Alcohol is flammable!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm no Potions teacher!" he exclaimed back. I looked around and sighed. What kind of man doesn't have any water present? And that's when I saw the Peppermint Toad hopping around. I grasped it and put a comforting hand on Draco shoulder.

"Hold still!" I said soothingly into his ear, and I threw it in his mouth. He swallowed it whole, shuddered, then fell back into a chair, wiping his brow. Everyone was staring at me in shock and my face flushed when I heard applause from someone in the back. Then, the whole crowd was clapping at me. My face still red, I blushed again, did a small curtsey, and kneeled down to Draco, taking his hand in mine.

"Are you okay? Oh, and be careful. That Toad makes you feel like they're hopping around in your stomach," I added. But Draco was too embarrassed and his face was covered in so much smoke that he just looked away, muttering.

"You could've just used the Water Charm," he muttered.

"I forgot! And all that hair would be bloody toast if I hadn't put a stop to it!" I said indignantly. Then, something snapped in my mind.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I said suddenly and hurried off down the hall. I had just remembered why I was there; to get inside information. I walked along the corridors when I decided it would be best to put a Vanishing Charm on myself since the Invisibility Cloak was forgotten. I stalked through the darkened hallways. Which one would be Blaise's? Then, I saw it.

"_Blaise_" was written in curly golden letters on the door. I smacked my forehead; and why hadn't I thought it had his name on the door before? I pulled out my wand.

_"Alohomora,"_ I said softly. The doorknob glowed, and opened swiftly. Carefully slipping in, I closed the door behind me, and flipped the lights. It was like Draco's room, but different. Everything was quite matching green and silver("Typical Slytherin," I said in a hushed voice,) including the beds, and dressers. I started with the closet, and found nothing but clothes and shoes. I turned around and I looked at the window. Sealed shut. So I guess he hasn't been sneaking out-at least not this way. I ducked under the bed and saw two large, wooden boxes. I took the first one, and it had a latch on it of silver.

I opened the latch with ease, and I saw a grimy, dusty picture of a very old and dark man, looking like Blaise himself, smiling broadly. There was a woman next to him, also dark, wearing a green party dress and pearls, her long brown hair in a beautiful bun. She was smiling also. They seemed to be in some sort of lush garden. I realized then these were Blaise's parents.

Were they dead, killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters? Or did they go on the run? If Blaise had been having all these expensive parties, he must have been cleared a long time ago. But why couldn't Draco come out and-That's right! He tried to kill Dumbledore! I shoo these thoughts away and closed the box. I took the other one, and I gasped. Not only was it different because it was mahogany wood, but the latch was a snake. I tried pulling it open when the snake began to grow longer and lunged at my hand, biting it swiftly. I groaned softly, trying to hide my pain as it's fangs went deeper and deeper into my skin.

"Oh, God, I'm dying," I thought as everything went blurry. The snake was probably injecting some arsenic into my blood. I began to droop again the bedside.

_'A nap would be really good right now, just a go-No, Hermione, stay strong, you know the curse,"_ I told myself strongly, and I pulled up my wrist with some effort, and pointed it at the snake.

_"Incendio,"_ I said weakly, thinking of the first spell that came to mind. The fire made the small snake hiss until it started to burn to ashes, dead. I pulled away my hand and gripped my wrist, trying to drain out the poison that was there. When this didn't work, i closed my eyes, things getting blurry again, said _'Evanesco."_

I growled in pain as I felt the poison being spit apart from my blood and into my wand. I stopped, fearing it would get to my blood also. I opened the box warily, for things had still become blurry. I pulled out a scroll from the box, and as my eyes tried to regain focus, saw a scroll with Latin scribbled messily on the parchment. I began to regain strength and made a duplicate and tucked it safely away in the side of my dress. Then, getting back up, I heard footsteps. I turned to the door and was about to head out.

I heard a male voice mutter a curse from the other side of the door, and the doorknob glowed. I panicked, and ran to the other side of the room, wand ready. But I heard footsteps and a loud pop. I sighed with relief and tried opening the door, but the doorknob wouldn't budge.

'_Alohomora,"_ I said softly, but the doorknob did nothing. I panicked; I was locked in a man's room!

"Claire, where are you?" I heard Draco yelled.

"I'm-" I began, but stopped. What would he think if I was in his best mate's room? I closed my eyes and tried to Disapparate. When I opened my eyes, I was in the bathroom.

"Yes!" I said under my breath and walked out, and saw Draco, grinning broadly.

"Where have you been?" 

"Bathroom. Feeling better, I suppose?" 

"Now that I've found you," he said. I bit my tongue, looking up at him. For a former arch enemy, he was so sweet. He took my arm and we walked back into the large living room. Everything was shined on upon by the glass chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. I smiled, for I had got what I needed. I heard a loud clang, and i looked up to see Blaise standing on a balcony above his front door.

"I prepared music, so be free to dance," he said simply, and stepped down. Draco turned to me and I blushed.

"No, I don't dance," I said, blushing more, ad backing up. He had a pleasant look on his face and he looked up above me, horrified.

"What?" I asked, looking up. I saw a bright orange flash and the next thing I new, the large, glass chandelier was coming down on me.

A/N: DUN DUN-never mind. I am so sorry for the wait, the day I wanted to post this, the 9th of April, I don't know why though, it wouldn't let me upload my document. But it gave me time to start on my next chapter, so I guess it's a prize for the long wait. So, review.


	7. Cheaters And Chases

A/N: Continuing the story.......the cliffhanger was a killer, especially because I haven't gotten anything yet. I'm sorry, my freakin' computer is being so...ugh, I'm so sorry. I'm updating two chapters at once to make up for it. And I am sorry.

_June 25, 1998. Day Seven, 8:35PM_

I heard screams, and all thoughts from my head vanished. It was coming right at me, seconds away when I finally snapped out from my reverie and dived. I slid on the ground into the feet of people. With a deafening crash, the chandelier broken into pieces, skittering above my form. I was still in absolute shock as I slowly helped myself up, holding my bleeding arms, which were full of cuts. Draco was across the giant pile of glass, looking pale and horrified. I sighed, looking around for anyone who was moving. Why had the chandelier fallen? I looked among the sparkling glass.

"Well, come on, move away, so I can get some maids to clean this up," Blaise said worriedly, calling for the maids.

"Wait!" I exclaimed before they could dispose of it. The crowd of shell-shocked people looked at me. I carefully stepped among glass, and something orange caught my eyes. I picked it up, shaking the glass from it, and I stared at it, confused. Then I looked down at the top of the chandelier and gasped.

All of the wires had been cut cleanly to the same exact length. I looked at the object in my hand and realized what it was. It was an Ever-Bashing Boomerang; I had confiscated some at Hogwarts before. But what really got me was the fact that there was a huge blade going across the side. I searched my memory; Ever-Bashing Boomerangs hit a target repeatedly and stops when the thrower desires. If the wires were cut and there was evidence...I gasped.

"Someone was trying to murder me," I said in a hushed voice. Draco, not caring about the glass, carefully stepped around it and hugged me.

"That's ridiculous," Blaise said. "Why would anyone try and kill you?" I gulped. I knew several reasons why, but there was no doubt about it; whoever had been following me knew I was Hermione.

"Oh, really? Wires cut cleanly with no fraying, an Ever-Bashing Boomerang sold in Diagon Alley with a blade stuck in the side, and I was standing under it. A little more than a coincidence," I said simply. "So who did it?"

"Listen, Claire, this isn't a game of Clue, no one is trying to kill you," he said to me.

I was a bit taken aback. "What, you don't believe me?"

"It's not that, but.." he sighed, shrugging at Blaise. "Let's just get this cleaned up and we'll have a good time, I promise it." I looked at the group of people to see anyone suspicious, but everyone was plain frightened. Even Pansy Parkinson and her friends were quite scared.

"Okay, maids," Blaise beckoned and several women came, cleaning up the mess with sucking the glass into their wands. I gave a dissatisfied sigh, folding my arms and trying to be mature about it.

"Listen, everything is fine," Draco said. "You're safe, and that's what important." I looked at him stiffly then walked away towards the open door, where a huge in ground pool lay and one of the biggest back porches I had ever seen there. Like Draco's backyard, there was a flower bed, except with tons of lilies in bloom. Lilies made me think of Harry's mother. It made me think of Harry.

Hopefully he's in a better place, he saved us all. He's probably up there, playing Quidditch with Sirius and his dad, with his mum on the sidelines cheering on her brilliant son and Dumbledore, chuckling at the battle of father and son with Lily. I didn't know much about Quidditch, but I knew Harry was up there, kicking their arses at it. I sat down on the cement steps, taking off my suede shoes and rubbing my shoulders; it had become inconsiderably cold.

I wondered where Blaise's parents were, and I wondered where Draco's parents were also.

Most of all, I wondered where my parents were.

I was surprised when footsteps came from behind me, i turned around, getting up and saw Blaise there.

"Hi, Claire, is it?" I nodded and he sat next to me, peering out into the night. "How is Draco?" 

"He's wonderful," I said, starting to get a bit uneasy. I got up, putting on my suede shoes again and looking down, amazed.

"You built a crystal garden!" I exclaimed, kneeling down to look at the blue, red, green and pink crystals forming on the lump of coal in several egg cartons. I remembered reading about a Muggle project for forming crystals.

"Just a bit of-" 

"Ammonia, liquid bluing, water, and food coloring," I said softly. "You've been to the Muggle stores?" I asked, being careful not to crush the crystals on the coal. (A/N: We made these in school, they are quite pretty.)

"Quite a lot of them," He said, looking at the admirably. "Just some project I started, just to make the garden look beautiful."

"They really are!" I said, eyes transfixed on them. When I got back off of my knees, I blushed, realized how close Blaise was standing in front of me. But, to my surprise, he didn't move.

"You know, I was really surprised what an interesting and brilliant young woman Draco had began dating," he said, coming closer.

"Yeah," I said quickly. "Draco might be needing me, I must go-"

"No, don't, stay," he insisted, playfully pushing me. "You can do so much better. Why live in that huge shack when you can stay with me?"

"I-I like that house. It may be old and rotting, but it's beautiful! I painted the inside, and it looks marvelous!" I said, hands on hips, sweeping black curls out of my face.

"But, my place has so much more," he said, moving towards me again. I was backed against the wall.

"He's your best mate," I whimpered.

"Not much of one once he find out what I have he doesn't," he said in my ear, then kissed me, hard, against the lips. My hands were wide open, around my head as if I had a large dome. I was freaked out; but there was one thing that made me wake up and realize what he was doing.

His kiss wasn't the same as Draco's, and it never would be same. I pushed him, hard on the chest and he blushed, embarrassed. I backed away from him.

"Don't ever..go near me or Draco again," I said softly, but when I hit the screen door, I jumped and turned around. Of course, I saw Draco standing there, his face stoic and his normally warm, misty gray eyes were nor misty, nor gray but narrowed and so cold, shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Draco.." I said softly, and he let out a shuddering breath before turning on the spot and walking out of sight. I hit my head on the sliding door, my hands basically glued to it. I closed my eyes. This wouldn't be good.

"Like I said, never go near us or our home again," I said quietly to Blaise before turning on the spot. But nothing happened.

"You can only Disapparate here, you can't Apparate away," he noted. I looked over the large fence; there were brooms lined up against the wall, belonging to them.

"Great," I muttered, knowing that Draco had taken the broom. Rubbing my shoulders and wondering how far away his house was. I walked out the front, down the granite steps, and outside of the gates, walking on the sidewalk.

I couldn't believe Blaise would even touch me, let alone kiss me. Draco was going to be furious, I could already tell. Looking around at the houses and other suburbs around, I let out a choked sob. I really proved how much of an idiot I could be. But anyways, on a darker subject, someone had cut those wires. I bet it was-

"AH!" I screamed, falling over and hitting my head on the sidewalk. Pain shot through the back of my head, and I whimpered as stars spun in front of my face. I moved the curls out of my ace and saw the large triple decked bus, lights on and all. I was expecting to see Stan Shunpike standing there, giving a friendly "'Ello, 'ello, 'Ermione!" as he usually did when I needed transportation from my Grimmauld Place. But instead, a man with short blonde hair, wearing a white blouse with a jacket, a hat, and a pair of black slacks.

"Hello, I'm Tommy," he said, his focus really on something else as he looked over his shoulder. "Get on, get on, now!" I stared, confused for a couple minutes, then, taking the pole, hopped onto the platform. I saw many beds lined up full of people.

"Might be hard to find a seat," he said. "We're full tonight." I nodded, but found one bed left empty in the front. He surveyed me.

"Who are you?"

"H-Claire." I said, almost saying my real name. He nodded, stroking his chin with stubble on it.

"Where you going?" 

"The park, around Malfoy Manor," I said. He nodded.

"Hear that Death Eater Malfoy's ghost still lives there," he said. I rolled my eyes and he looked over his shoulder. "The park, near the Malfoy bloke's old manor, Ern." The old bus driver, with grayer hair and wider glasses, sighed, muttering something with the word "Stan" and "nickname" in it.

After an extremely painful two minutes, with my hair sticking up in all directions and my vision doubling, I stumbled out of the Knight Bus and onto the sidewalk, near the park. I took off towards the house. The lights were on, which _was _a good sign. Wasn't it?

I carefully opened the door with a loud creak, and shut it.

"Draco? Draco?" I called. "Come now, we must talk." But no one responded. Feeling an ache deep in my heart, I walked around upstairs. I went into his room, but he was no where to be found. I pushed tears back; was he hurt? I began to worry, going back down and sitting on the sofa, heart thumping. If I were Draco and I saw something I didn't need to see, where would I go? I thought for a couple minutes, then realized it. I went back upstairs, and, changing into a t-shirt and long black skirt, I swept a cloak over me and Disapparated to Hogsmeade, particularly to The Leaky Cauldron.

------------------------------------------------

I nervously rubbed my shoulders over me, for the bar at night was full of drunken people. I looked around and remembered not to look for tousled, blonde hair and gray eyes, but black hair. He must've been smart enough to change. It was so noisy, and I decided the best thing to do was to get a little drink to blend in.

"A small firewiskey, maybe half a cup," I said to the young man who was running the bar. He nodded, taking out a washcloth and clean glass, taking the bottle of cold, icy white liquid. I marveled how it looked when he poured it; the top turned a simmering blue and red, fizzing loudly. When the drink settled, I nodded, giving him a Galleon and leaning against the bar, surveying the crowd.

What if he was out with some girl, flirting and kissing, deciding he doesn't need me anymore as Ron did? But I shook my head, trying not to think of such thoughts, for they were ridiculous. A drunken man snuck up on me, his hands in a ready position. His beard was scraggly and brown, with gray and i wondered how old he was.

"'Ello, there, pretty-tay lady," he drawled.

"Please, I'm looking for my boyfriend. Leave me alone," I said, trying to maintain polite.

"Oh, you don't need him," he whispered, giving me chills as he snaked a hand around me.

"Please, go away," I whimpered.

"Stay with me," he said drunkenly again. I gagged at his foul breath before seizing his shoulders and pushing him away, disgusted.

"I said leave the hell ALONE!" I shouted, and with that push, he hit a nearby table, scratched his head, and glared at me, walking away.

"T-too bad you couldn't do that earlier," I heard someone said behind me. I turned around to see Draco, staggering as he walked up to me.

"Draco, I'm sorry, now please, can we go home so we can talk?" i asked, gently touching his arm.

"D-don't you touch me, you little whore!" he yelled at me, gripping my arm tightly and pushing it away. Looking down at my bruised ring of skin. I glared up at him dangerously, but tried to maintain a nice voice.

"Please, can we go?" I asked. "I'll explain everything later, Draco." 

"No!" he shouted, and this time he pushed me against the barstool before Disapparating away. I sighed. So much for chasing after him.


	8. Haircuts and Happiness Restored

A/N: Another late chapter, for another story. Once again, I am unbelievably sorry for the delay. Seriously.

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 11:35PM_

"He ran and hasn't come back," I said lazily to Ginny in the mirror. I was up, tired, hungry, and feeling horrible with myself, and was laying in the hallway, with baggy sweatpants and a tank top. "Blaise tried kissing me, and he caught me there with him."

She shook her head. "Your getting way too deep in for your own good."

"And I found some scroll with Latin, but I saw words that mean 'death' and something that meant 'Voldemort. I'm not sure what it meant, though. And a picture of his parents. I went back downstairs, and the chandelier was cut by a boomerang with a blade up the side." Ginny cringed.

"Maybe an assassin from the Ministry, the government is so corrupt nowadays," she sighed.

"I-I know," I said, nodding when messed up black curls appeared on my face. She laughed at my messed up hair, but I had a grimace on my face. I felt tears come to my eyes, but only this time, I couldn't stop them.

What was I doing with my life, pretending to be someone else? I bit my lip and tears splattered onto my lap.

"I'm disappearing, aren't I?" I cried. "Everything about me, even my own name, I don't even know who I am anymore!" Ginny noticed this.

"'Mione, don't talk like that, you'll always be-" she started, but I cut her off angrily.

"Oh, be quiet!" I exclaimed, and chucked the mirror across the room before slamming the door. I took the scissors, and I began to cut my hair, madly. I wasn't sure why, but I just did.

_Clip, clip, clip, clip._

"I can't take this anymore!" 

_Clip, clip, clip, clip._

"I want out already, I cant do this!" 

_Clip, clip, clip, clip._

"I just want to-"

_Clip, clip._

"BE ME!" I shouted. I dropped the scissors and was shocked at the amount of hair that was on the bathroom floor. I looked up, horrified; I had cut all my hair up to my shoulders messily. My head was pounding from all this emotion and frustration.

"Draco, where are you?" I cried, looking up, tears still pouring down my cheeks. I leaned against the Jacuzzi and under the immense pressure of my head, slowly began to drift into unconsciousness.

------------------------

I yawned. Claire must have been worrying about me crazy all night since I had yelled at her, than ran off like that. I'm a great bloke, aren't I? I opened the door and gagged, the taste of dull whiskey in my mouth with the old smell of air in the house mixing together. I dragged my feet upstairs and opened the bathroom door, and I nearly fell at what I saw.

Claire was slumped against the side of the Jacuzzi on the floor, her usually beautiful long hair slumped over her face and cut horribly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; if I had not been such a bastard, I could of come back before anyone who did this too her had a chance to! Without a thought, I scooped her up in my arms and onto the bathroom counter, leaning her head against the mirror when she woke up.

"Oh, God, Claire," I said, shaking her furiously. "What happened?" She looked at me miserably before hopping off, and walking out of the room and into hers.

----------------------

I wiped the tears off of my face. I couldn't believe, now of all times, I was breaking down. I lay down on my bed, trying hard not to cry, not now. What was happening to me? It was almost like I was self destructing, inside out. I had to tell sometime.

Draco came in, strong faced and staring at me with an unintelligible look. Before I could do anything, he picked me up.

"Don't, let me go," I pleaded, but, still strong faced, he walked to his room. He sat down on the bed and, lifting me by my arms, put me in his lap, my head over his shoulder. I looked at his face; still determined and strong, looking forward and no where else. He then put his arms around me and his eyebrow twitched, as if he were trying to force something back. The blonde haired man opened his mouth, then closed it slowly, indecisively.

"Just do it," he said. "I don't want to know why, because I don't care." He still was looking forward, and I was still confused as to why I was here.

And then I knew the purpose of this, because, clutching his shoulder, I began to cry.

--------------------

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 1:25PM_

I woke up later that day in Draco's arm, who was still asleep, laying down on the bed. I stayed there, my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat along with mine. I guess earlier,that was his way of letting me solve it. But my problems had just began, when you think about it. As I got up, he woke up.

"Hi," I said softly.

"Hey," he said. I scratched my head, and saw hairs fall out from earlier, and grimaced. "Come on." he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall, into the bathroom where he saw the pair of scissors. I propped myself on the counter, and he took out the following: A bottle of a green, fizzing liquid, scissors, and a comb.

"Now stay still," he commanded, and I did. 15 minutes later, I gasped. My hair was not cut in choppy quarters, but it was in perfectly trimmed layers, also sleek and shiny.

"How did you..?" I asked running fingers through my hair.

"My Mum loved doing her own hair," he said. "Thought the Muggle way was so 'contemporary' or 'chic' or whatever the bloody hell she was talkin' about."

He stared at me a bit before I broke the silence. "He made a move on me, I swear." He stared a bit more, then nodded.

"I see," he replied. "And how did you get that bruise?" 

I covered it up quickly with a nearby green towel. "Uhm, you." he had a horrified look on his face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No worries," I said uncomfortably. I stared away, out the window when he leaned forward, closing the gap between us. it had been a while since we kissed, so it had been, as I predicted, full of love and passion.

"Claire, I've got to admit, these past few days have been crazy, erratic, and...crazy," he said, and i laughed. "But....I've never...strangely enough, you bring out a different side of me. And..I...words can't express...." He tried to find the words.

"I guess you can say it _is_ possible to find and fall in love in a week, hmm?" I asked jokingly.

"I guess so," he said softly. I smiled.

----------------

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 4:55PM_

The devilish grin appeared on my face as Hermione and Draco, Draco disguised of course, hand in hand went to the park. I wonder how it could've been done. I've already contacted the Ministry's Aurors, the one's against the Order, who were probably getting ready to burst into Draco's manor and arrest him and Hermione. I ducked behind the bushes. It's only to protect you. Never forget that when you're in prison, rotting away with him. It was just to protect you.

-------------

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 5:00PM_

"So, love, what are your plans for tonight?" he asked me sweetly. I pecked him on the cheek. I was sitting in his lap on the couch, my hair pulled into a ponytail as I flipped through a spell book.

"There isn't much to do here," I said quietly before looking at Draco. It almost made me dizzy with love when I looked at his smile. When I looked back down, he pulled my face back up, and swiftly, traced a finger along my jaw line, and around my lips, which parted as he did so. He began to caress my right cheek slowly with the back of his hands, as if he were to press too hard, he would shatter me.

"You don't have to do it so lightly, I'm not sensitive," I said, feeling my face heat up and his face full of curiosity and he continued on as if I hadn't said anything.

"You're porcelain, beautiful and breakable,," he whispered. I flushed darker, but regained my composure.

"I believe the word your looking for is 'fragile', my incompetent Draco," I said with a unfathomable look on my face, trying to not giggle.

"Don't be such a bookworm," he said scornfully.

I rolled my eyes; after all those years, I had grown accustomed to _that _one."Aw, don't feel bad that I'm smarter than you," I turned, smirking. He playfully scowled, and I lightly kissed him suddenly, leaving him in a slight daze as if he had no idea what had happened, and I still smirked to myself. I still had him wrapped around my finger, he just didn't know it.

I took a plushy pillow and threw it on the ground, pulling out my wand and pointing at it. "_Alici Vercili!"_ The plush pillow began move around to my astonishment and to Draco's too, I felt his body stiffen. I couldn't believe it; the green pillow sprouted two green legs and began walking around the room, bumping into things and shaking it's wooly body.

"Claire," he said, surprised. "You actually made life!"

"Not really," I shrugged, looking down at the book. "I tried a method of combining spells, and it works. You take a couple of simple transformation spells, and I combined the syllables. I hoped it wouldn't make your house explode. I guess it's a...Re-Animation Spell." 

He stared at me incredulously, and I just grinned, doing the counter curse. When I was done, I slipped it back into my pocket and leaned against Draco's broad shoulders and barreled chest.

"Take out your ponytail, you look better," he said. I had to admit, the tiny ponytail wasn't working for me, so I took it out revealing my hair's layers. "Much better." I leaned against his again, and he took my hands into his and we sat there, relaxed as even, listening to the birds chirp outside. I looked up at him silently, and he looked back with intense eyes, and I looked back down, blushing. He leaned his head forward and brushed his lips against the nape of my neck, which, as predicted, made me tense and freeze instantly. I hadn't expected his breath to be so _warm!_

"I wonder," I breathed.

"Hmm?" he asked against my neck.

"We've been together for the past seven days! Day One, I hate you. Now it's Day Eight, and I ..yeah," I said uncomfortably.

"You've been counting the days," he said with narrowed eyes. It was less of a question and more of a accusation.

"Well, the way you were treating me earlier, I might've left," I said worriedly, fiddling with my T-Shirt.

"Why did you stay?" he asked against my neck again.

"Because..I had no where to go and you...I felt as if you were to one to stick by," I said softly. He merely "Mm"ed against me again.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I know," I said, laughing.

After a few seconds, I stopped, and looked up into his grey eyes which were very intense again. I realized he had meant it. "I love you too." I said to reassure him.

It seemed to work, for his chin dropped on the top of my head again and our hands were intertwined. We rocked back and forth a bit, but other than that, complete silence. I loved him so much it would've brought me to tears. Everything seemed to so perfect. Oh, how I should've known better.

Nothing golden stays.


	9. Kidnappings and Correcting Grammar

A/N: Sorry again for the late update, it's just, I went on vacation and stuff and I'm real tired. Here-Here's a chapter.

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 8:00PM_

"This firewhiskey is something I could get used to," I said, swirling it around in a glass. Draco and I were out on the balcony and I was sitting in his lap again, leaning against his stony chest as I sipped a glass of firewhiskey.

"Lately, I've been thinking about the future," he said suddenly. I stiffened with fear. How long was I going to be here? I'd never thought about the future, which was very..not me. But then again, who was I anymore?

"Really?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, I figure you don't have much of a family to go back to and if...maybe..someday..."

"If I want to marry you." I finished for him, trying not to tense at the sentence. He nodded, and looked out back onto the sunset.

"I...Let's just give it some time, okay? I don't know, I'm...." I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Anything for you, pet, when you're ready" he said, and I blushed. I hated names like that. I got up promptly, walking back in through the tiny door and down the stairs. I loved Draco dearly, but how long could I last like this? It was a constant tug-of-war on my swelled heart that would never cease to exist, no matter what I do. I could live for today, or prepare for tomorrow. But no matter what I did, I need to make a decision soon. Someone was after me....and I wanted to know who.

--------------------------

_June 26, 1998. Day Eight, 1:00AM_

I snuggled deeper into the covers when I felt myself being lifted up from my bed, and I opened my eyes frantically but was relieved to see it was only Draco.

"No, leave me be, Draco," I mumbled, half-asleep. "Wh-what's the problem?'

"You, my dear, sleeping alone, that's the problem," he replied, his bare feet softly tapping on the creaking floorboards as he shuffled, my body in hand, to his room. I saw the green and silver reflected onto window as he laid me down on the bed. It was too hot for covers, so I cracked my neck, sighed with relief as my upper back felt plushy and soft now that I relieved myself of the tension. I felt his arms pull me closer to him and I smiled in the dark, snuggling into the pillow.

"Good night," he muttered.

"Ah, ah, good morning," I laughed quietly.

He sighed. "I hate you and your logic."

" If you want to be possessive, it's just 'i-t-s, but if you want to be a contraction, it's 'i-t-apostrophe-s." I sang, the Muggle school song ringing clearly in my ears. I could hear his scoff and feel his breath against my neck as he did so.

"I'll always love you," I heard him say.

"I know, me too," I said tentatively, turning around and pressing his lips against mine. But something was slightly different; his lips were, as usually, soft and warm against mine, but I felt mine harden and become colder. When I let go, he started at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied before giving a devilish grin. "Do you want to try that again?" 

"You bet," he said slyly before kissing me even deeper, and this time I was more relaxed, and not tensed. When he let go, his face was still close to mine, and I could see the intensity and passion in his eyes. He was so close I could hear him breathing and I could feel his breath against my face, sounding like quiet, ocean waves crashing on a shoreline. The sound was soothing and I closed my eyes.

"Now, that's most _definitely _better," he breathed, and I nodded. I'd never been so close to someone physically without actually kissing them. I could feel my heart crashing onto my chest over and over again, as if he had some sort of affect on me.

"You're heartbeat is too rapid," his silky voice murmured, touching my face lightly with his index finger. "Don't do that. You might have a panic attack, hypertension, high blood pressure.." 

"I wonder what's the cause," I also whispered, blinking slowly. What was I thinking? Why would I ever want to leave this warmth, this security, the feel of his hands on my skin, the sound of his breath, the smell of his body? I inhaled his spicy scent, and sighed with a dazed look on my face.

"I do too," he said thoughtfully before turning away. I rolled my eyes, but they snapped open and I sat up instantly. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

The door opened with a loud creak, then slammed loudly with a sickening crash. I sprung out of Draco's arms, and he jumped also. I looked at the floor and saw canisters, several. I tiptoed out of bed, my feet squeaking on the floorboards. I picked one up, inspecting it when my eyes widened.

"Draco, get up and run, now," I said as calmly as possible. I looked back down at the can; knockout gas. I looked at the warning labels.

"Not without you!" But before I could argue, blue gas sprayed out of all of them at the same time. I panicked dropping it and felt myself get weak. My legs felt like noodles and I swayed.

"I said RUN!" I shouted grabbing his hands and trying to make my way to the bathroom, feeling my legs droop heavily. When I stumbled inside, panting, I crawled to find long towels. I tied it around Draco's mouth and nose.

"Don't breath it, it'll kill you, we need to get out n-now," I said, tying my own, breathless.

"Let's go!" he said, voice muffled. As I tumbled out of the bathroom, trying to get through all the blue fog and shrouded me and Draco, my towel became loose and dropped to the ground. We both froze and he stared at me with wide, fearful eyes. My legs limped instantly and the power to breathe was disabled.

"Claire!" the voice echoed through my mind before all went black. I think I'll sleep now, yes, rest...

rest most definitely seemed good..

-------------

"Isn't she the prettiest witch you've ever seen?" I heard a voice chuckle.

"Meh, I've seen better, come on, wake the old ones," I heard a louder, more commanding voice say. I opened my eyes and there was complete darkness. I tried to get up, but only stumbled for there was a chain, strapping me to the grimy wall, which it's grain was breaking off into my hair. My head was pounding, and where was Draco?

"So..what's your name?" the first voice asked slowly.

"Claire Terversa," I breathed, trying to grope my pocket for my wand. the persons rough hand put a hand on my chin and pulled it towards him roughly. I pulled off a pretty good snarl in the dark.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled, the pounding in my head ceasing.

"I know you're lying," the man's voice hissed. "Now either tell us the truth or.." he sighed. "No use. Forget it. Thanks anyways."

"You're giving up now?" the other, loud but high-pitched voice squeaked.

"Yes, why try?" he sighed. "No use. You can't give any info out of this one." I heard footsteps and leaving when I heard the horrible squeaking of new, fancy shoes against the pebbly ground as he walked towards me, and I heard him(I was sure it was a man) kneeled towards me. Even through the dark I could feel his sinister presence and shivered at the chuckle that ran through my head and bounced off of the walls. I felt a sharp pain of a needle going into my hand and I whimpered loudly before the man yanked it out harshly. I heard more footsteps and a door creak open. I shook my head around violently, for things I didn't remember and had never seen before. There was a huge pain surging through my body and I screamed in agony.

"We'll be back. Draco can't protect you forever," it snarled before slamming the door shut.

--------------------------

_June 29, 1998. Day Eleven, 7:50PM_

"Oh, Claire!" I heard a voice from afar. Everything was so close and loud, and very, very dark. "Claire, don't die, I can't have you die!" My throat was so hoarse and I was so sore, I could barely use the energy I had to open my eyes.

"Can you hear me?" I heard the panicked voice give a small choked, dry sob. "Don't die!" 

"Draco, are you there?" I asked in a deep, hoarse voice that surprised me.

"Yes, yes, I-I'm here." He took my hand and squeezed it tightly so that it was lost in his. Everything was still dark.

"Turn on the lights," I moaned softly. He slowly stroked my forehead and that's when I realized my eyes were still closed. I opened them and blinked profusely, the orange light from the horizon shining on me.

"Love, you're a total mess," he breathed in my ear as he carefully lifted me up and walked back down the sidewalk.

"I can walk," I said hoarsely, and he let me down. I did put my hand on his arm and I wobbled with him home. As soon as we got in, I collapsed on the couch.

"I couldn't call the Ministry, since I'm in hiding, and I can't call the Muggle police because we're just not Muggles," he explained to me worriedly.

The room began to shift slightly and I felt light headed. "Wh-what time is it?"

"8:00," he said, checking his wristwatch quickly. I took a pillow, propping my head against it as I scratched my frizzy hair. I looked down at my shirt and was surprised to see it ripped at places, hanging on my now thin form.

"How long has it been?" I asked, and for some reason tears formed in my eyes.

"Three days, and I'll answer all your questions later, but you need some food," he said, carefully pulling me to my feet. I finally realized the hunger I felt all of a sudden, and the dryness of my mouth ad throat.

"Yes, please," I said, clearing my throat. He pulled all the cupboard doors open and tried finding some canned food, ending up with ravioli he cooked on the stove top as I sat at the kitchen table. He brought it to me, spoon included, and I smiled.

He kissed my forehead and sat down with me, my hand in his again. "I'm so glad you're okay, you really have no idea how painful these past few days have." I nodded and spooned the soupy mixture and meat-filled pasta uninterested, the shadow of despair hanging low above me.

He noticed my expression. "Do not worry, love, everything will get better," and he kissed me again. But he was so, so wrong. Everything was going to get worse. Poor, naive me just didn't know just how badly it would.

A/N: So, there you have it. This story is coming to a close soon.


	10. Cleaning and Confessions

A/N: Sorry again. _**SEVERE**_ case of Writer's Block, not to mention my, if you could call it this, 'love' life is getting more complicated then needed. Which is making me all dizzy. But I'll get over it.

_June 30, 1998. Day Twelve, 7:38PM_

The feeling of a black abyss in my empty, hollow stomach would not escape me, even as Draco rubbed my shoulders fervently. "Claire, come on, snap out of it, everything's fine, " he said, a slight pleading in his voice.

" I am fine, Draco," I said in a flat monotone.

"Not, you're not and it's tearing me up inside!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"I am fine, Draco," I repeated. He gently patted my hand.

"No, you're not, and it's okay to admit it, but believe me...we're safe." he said quietly. I scooted away from him, glaring.

"What in the world possibly makes you think we're safe? I may have just put us both in mortal danger. if I had never applied for the crummy job, we would be safe. If I had never, never-" Before I could complete my sentence, Draco, my Draco took my wrists and kissed me softly on the lips. The words wouldn't come out and my mouth wouldn't move.

"If I had never met you, Claire Terversa, I would've never known what it felt like to be loved, to love. To know every morning, I get to wake up, and come downstairs to see the woman I love. To look through a crowd of beautiful, single, smart witches and the only beautiful and smart witch I see is you." He murmured in my ear, his heady, sweet smelling scent making my senses sharpen.

"Oh, I love you," I said softly, letting his scent overcome me anyhow. Draco took my hand, led me upstairs to his room and we sat on his soft, satin bed and he turned on the small TV, my body curled up against his and watching the news.

I was so scared, so in shock. I couldn't go back to the Order. I was lying to the man I love, not letting him know who I was. I was betraying my friends, not getting any work done, and betraying someone who was a supposed enemy on the run.

Then why did none of this matter as we sat on his bed, him, keeping a strong, safe hold on me, nuzzling my neck softly?

"It just occurred to me that you never told me about your family." He said quietly, but suddenly.

"My...father, Jonathan Terversa was a inventor, goofy and great to be around, but such a...dork. But, oh, I loved him so. My mother, Amanda Terversa was actually stay-at-home mother, a writer too. She was almost done with her first book before they got killed at..the wedding." Tears were freely falling from my eyes, some truth in what I had said. "I miss them...oh, so much." I wiped my eyes lightly.

He looked at me for a second, then out the nearby window. "My father was a Death Eater. He was...not a cruel man, never beat me. He was a forceful man, although. My mother acted snooty and uppity in front of guests, other purebloods, but her heart is a wispy and light as a feather. Only I knew who she really was. A curious, gentle woman, who liked to garden." His eyes were stone at this point as he glared out of the shining window, the sunlight shrouded by the clouds making a gray light enter the room.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be," he said quickly, shuffling uncomfortably. "Just...forget I said anything about it." I nodded and we took a moment in silence.. I inhaled the fresh, memorable summer air I had smelled many years ago, out on the Burrow lawn having fun with Ginny. Tears forced their way to my already misty eyes and burned with hate. Hate for myself. I hated the fact I deserted her, broke apart the mirror that was our only means of conversation. The fact that Ron at an present moment, could be telling Lupin what I had done. But what's evil about love? About finding your soul mate and yes, I was proud to admit that Draco Malfoy, childhood torturer and former bully was my soul mate.

He looked down at me and tightened his grip on me. He knew I was dying on the inside for unknown reasons, too.

--------------

Later that evening, I decided to get my mind away from all this stress I would clean. I would clean for my parents when I was young, but now, I needed to put all this rage and sadness into something positive. Draco was surprised;(I could just get some house elves," he would insist, but being the real me, I would refuse.)he kept telling me how now he could just hire a new one("There's a maid named Remmington I've been quite interested in," he would tell me) or get some more house elves(Which I refused again.) So he decided to pitch in, give me a little help with that, which I gratefully agreed with. But things were just starting to get bad at the Malfoy Manor.

"What's this?" The words that I still remember to this day. Those eternal words changed my life forever. Why, oh, why did I let him help me clean _my _room?

"Hmm?" I looked up and I went rigid. There was a picture of me, Harry and Ron, wide eyed and happy 1st years, laughing and pushing each other until finally me and Ron both put an arm around Harry, who was in the middle, with his hair, messy as his father's and glasses crooked with a goofy smile in front of the Burrow. What a year after Harry entered my life. But now was no time to reminisce. Now was a time to....explain.

"It's a picture, Draco," I quipped, shaking my head nervously as I went back to cleaning the cobwebs from behind the couch.

"Of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," he spat mine and my friends names with a disgust and hatred I only remember from our days at school.

"Yes, it was sent in the mail," I lied, quickly ducking behind the couch. "Hermione was such a nice girl."

"Yeah, wasn't she?" he said scathingly. Surprised, I looked up at him and gave a tiny gasp. he looked absolutely livid; his gray eyes were no longer loving or admirable; they were thunderstorm clouds on a horrible day. His hair was still as long, but not playfully tousled as it had been. And hard lines of hatred ran through his now even more pointed face.

"Draco..." I dropped my wand and stared up at him. Whatever his next move might have been, the thought shook me. Then, he literally seized my shoulders gruffly and made sure my eyes met his. Just looking into them frightened me; the me in the picture he had set down on the table angrily would've cried just at the sight of this.

"Who are you? A Ministry mole? Hmm?" He yelled. I tried looking away, but that just made the tears make their way through again.

"Please, let go, and I'll explain. But I swear, I love you, I always have!" I said nervously, trying to get out of his grasp. But his hands were on my shoulders like iron, pushing my together, almost crushing me... "Draco, let go!" He did and I dropped to the floor, pain shooting through my knees as he stomped off and came back quickly holding an Invisibility Cloak, my Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and mirror.

"I went through your room, found all this sodding stuff," he growled. "So do you want to tell me who you really are.." He whipped out his wand and I let out a cry of fear as he pointed it towards me. "Or I am going to torture it out of you?" I closed my eyes tightly, praying to God he wouldn't kill me. Tears were streaming now, dropping onto my jeans. I know I had betrayed him, but what had taken him over? A few minutes ago, I was the woman he loved! Now I was nothing more than a cheat. A sneak. A mole. Nothing but a lowly rat or the slimiest, most horrible snake in the grass.

"What's become of you, Draco? I love you!" I said, furiously wiping my cheeks.

"You're a spy, aren't you? Manipulating my feelings? Trying to make me fess up? Well, listen, I've got nothing to say to you, you rat! Now, you're just a problem!" he shouted at my disheveled form.

"I'm sorry..I tried to...Oh, gosh, Draco. I never wanted to hurt you! And all this time I thought you were good, too!" I shouted back. He pulled out his wand and I backed up again the wall.

"I wasn't good.." He said in a hoarse, terribly low voice. Several tears spilled from his eyes. "I was _great!"_

_"Stupefy!" _I heard several familiar voices shout. At once, the door flew open and landed across the room. Men and women filed in wearing Ministry badges. All of them had their wands on Draco, and one lept forward and with incredible strength, this middle aged man took Draco arms and twisted them behind his back, getting him on the ground and with speed, used his wand to bind his hands together with what looked like blue and green light sticks.

"Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for alleged association with Death Eaters of Voldemort, and the murder of Hermione Granger." I was curled up in a ball, still against the wall, sobbing my eyes out. One of the Aurors came up to me.

"It's all right, ma'am. Your safe," he said in a soothing voice, gingerly rubbing my back. But everything wasn't alright.

What had I done?

A/N: You see why this took so long? Yeesh, and I started my new story today! So anyway, read and review, you know it.


	11. Trust And Trials

A/N: Okay you guys, this story is coming to a close. This is my second to last or third to last chapter. Now, pay attention this next chapter, because it's about to get confusing and verrrry ugly. So seriously, PAY ATTENTION! If you skip any paragraphs, you will get lost in whatever the fuck is going on. Thank you.

_June 30, 1998. Day Twelve, 10:00PM_

"Please, don't!" I called out to the men putting him in handcuffs. Draco gave an unintelligible snarl and then, striding inside came Percy Weasley and his younger brother, Ron Weasley.

"We found them, little brother!" Percy exclaimed joyfully. My eyes widened; that's just not possible. Ron, a double agent? None of this made sense anymore. I tried to scream, but had lost my voice.

"Yes, we have!" he said, a smirk in my direction. He stared at me as he uttered to his brother, "After I put in that call that I knew where Draco Malfoy was due to the fact I saw him with this young girl, and that Hermione was missing, I knew he had something to do with it!" 

"But you have no concrete evidence!" I screamed suddenly, startling the Aurors.

"Take her too," Percy snarled. The Aurors grabbed my arms and put then behind my back. Another Auror came in.

"I've alerted the Ministry. they want an immediate hearing. They've been looking for _him _for a while." He jabbed a thumb towards Draco. I bit my lip. An immediate hearing? That was reserved especially for..murderers. And in a immediate hearing, the chances of being proven innocent are slim.

"Let-go-of-ME!" I struggled, but the men and women were too strong. And before I could scream anymore, I felt myself being Apparated. I closed my eyes in patience, then opened them. I nearly fell over for I was in front of the entire court of the Wizard's Council. They stared at us with cold, uncaring eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, you are being accused of the murder of Hermione Granger, is that true?" I voice boomed. I looked up. It was Minister Of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimigeour.

"I don't know, you tell me!" He snarled.

"Please, take a seat." he motioned calmly to two chairs. Tears forcing their way to my eyes. Ron, working with the Ministry, telling them I was dead! What the hell was going on?

I sat down in the cold, steel chair and felt my hands being cuffed to the chair, legs too. In didn't panic; or, at least, I tried to not show it. I turned my head and gasped when I heard footsteps.

People were filing in and I began to choke. It was the Order. Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, even Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and then, finally, Ginny. And right behind them were Aurors, holding their wands. What were they doing here? Another obvious answer. Ron told them about the Order, even the location. I looked at Ron, smugly standing there with Percy.

"You're name is Claire Terversa, am I not correct?" Rufus asked me roughly. I looked at the other members of the court. They were all different, I couldn't see any faces I knew except for one. One toad faced, sickly smiling person. Dolores Umbridge. I gasped and she gave me that sick smile again.

"Yes." I said. I glanced at Remus, who gave a small nod. I looked at Ginny; she glared in Ron's direction viciously.

"Have you know Draco Malfoy for the past week or so?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his maid." I replied confidently, trying not to look in his direction. 

"Have you had romantic relations with this man?" he asked in that booming voice. I gaped at the man. Oh, God. Ron screwed us all over. I looked at Remus again, and he had a look of disbelief. Mr and Mrs. Weasley had the same look, and Ginny was now sobbing into her hands. Charlie and Bill seemed calm.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he boomed.

"YES, OKAY?!" I screamed back, tears running down my pale face. I heard gasps from behind me. Draco seemed to stop struggling out of the corner of my eye.

"And the last question. Are you working with the Order Of The Phoenix?" He asked impatiently.

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I replied calmly.

"That is all. You can go and join them over there, please. We will question you more later." The cuffs disappeared and I rubbed my raw wrists, tentatively getting up. I turned to my peers. The harsh look on Remus' face is one I'd never seen before. I slowly walked over to him.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry," I whimpered to him, trying to avoid his eyes.

"There will be enough time for "sorrys" later. But, however, I am _very _disappointed in you. It's enough that Ron is out of the Order, but you too? Draco Malfoy, Hermione. I am just...so ashamed. I expected more of you," he whispered to me, and the tears came to my eyes again. I stopped speaking and turned towards the court again.

"Draco Malfoy, when's the last time you saw Hermione Granger?"

"The night before I ran away," He said surprisingly calmly.

"Oh, really? Well, Ronald Weasley says he saw you with her at Blaise Zabini's birthday gala not more than a week after you got Claire as a maid? Well, not as a maid, but a spy, but this was unknown to you?"

"Yes, I had no idea she was a rat!" he exclaimed. The tears fell again freely. "And I hadn't even seen Hermione, not at all!" I looked at Ron, but he seemed calm as ever. That's when I realized it.

He wasn't trying to put me, or Draco in jail. Ron was trying to get him away from me. And the only way to do that is forcing me to reveal who I am...losing Draco in the process. But if I didn't..then Draco would be in Azkaban for the rest of his life. But that still doesn't explain how he knew what me and Draco were doing..

I clapped a hand over my mouth and shook my head. No..it couldn't be. It was him all along.

"Do you have any proof of this, Ronald?" Rufus asked him.

"Yes. We found Harry Potter's invisibility cloak, given to Hermione Granger a week before Claire had joined," He said, holding it out. "We also found her wand." I looked at my back pocket; my wand was missing.

"Well, that's solid proof! And I'll let you know, Draco Malfoy, we've been trying to pin you for a while now. You killed not only Albus Dumbledore, but Hermione Granger. What she was doing at your manor, we do not know, but you've got so many convictions on your head, that's the least of your worries."

"Who votes the defendant guilty?" The whole court raised their hands. They, I had s sudden revelation, the kind of feeling you get when you open the door to a dark room and the sunlight pours out. When you've been underwater and come up to the air. When you finally, for the first time in a while, feel your heart beat.

"Stop." I said, coming forward.

"Claire, no!" Ginny shouted.

"Yes," I said, looking back at her. It was the stupid thing to do. But it would keep Draco safe. I turned towards him.

"After I do this, you'll hate me, very much," I explained, wiping my eyes. "But I'm protecting you. I love you." I turned towards the court.

"If you all haven't realized this by now, I'm the only one who has figured this all out," for the first time in three hours, I gave a small, knowing smile. "And I can prove this man innocent."

"How so?" Rufus asked, interested.

"He is not the only man that should be arrested. Percy and Ron Weasley should be too. I'll explain later," I paced in front of the court, thinking hard as if I were an attorney. Everyone looked immediately confused.

"May I see that wand quickly? You can lock me up if I try an Unforgivable," I reasoned with Ron, holding it.

"Very well then," he said with gritted teeth. I looked down at the shiny surface of the floor; it'd have to do. I closed my eyes and remembered me, bushy haired, buck toothed, Hermione Granger.

_'Vultus Northmani.'_ I said. I heard clamors and shouting at the light swept over me. When I opened my eyes, I looked down and gave out rattling gasp . I put my hands on my head and felt my hair. I looked down at my hands and saw color in them.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself.

"It's a trick, a lie!" Percy shouted.

"Control yourself, Weasley," Rufus said, but he seemed just as outraged. I turned to them, clearing my throat.

"I am Hermione Jane Granger and I'm alive." I heard chattering some more. "I was a spy for the Order Of The Phoenix. I was assigned to find out whether or not Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. It was not an assassination assignment. It was for information. I lied to my friends and people I love the most just to stay with him. As time went on, I started to fall in love with him. He used to be my enemy, but this was a side of him I had never seen in my life before. And I wanted to milk it for all that it was worth. And maybe that's the most horrible, selfish thing of it all." I paused to see the reactions. Remus was staring at me, not with hate, but with confusion.

"Ron and Ginny knew of this, but kept it a secret. Ron, however,' I threw an angry look at him. "Was riddled with jealousy and therefore, let out a phone call to his brother, an authority figure, I was missing and murdered."

"Well," The dumbfounded Minister asked. "Why do you accuse Ronald Weasley for anything but a concerned fib? He was merely trying to protect you!"

I laughed bitterly. "Ronald Weasley, for the past several days, has been trying to kill me and frame Draco." There were more clamors, yelps, and protests.

"First, I had gone to Blaise Zabini's birthday gala. At this party, I was going to get into Blaise's room and get information. Someone had tried to lock the door, and quite poorly. When I had escaped, during the dance, a chandelier almost fell on me. Once it had, I noticed something peculiar. The cords were cut the exact same height and length. I looked at the weapon used to attempt to murder me. It was a boomerang. But not just any boomerang-the special kind made by what producer? Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" I pointed at a amazed Fred And George.

"So, Fred and George, did Ron come in and buy one of your boomerangs?" I asked. Fred and George looked at each other, then glared at Ron.

"Now that you mentioned, Mione, he was pretty shady when he came in. He said he wanted to play some game, like Exploding Snap, but then he left suddenly without a word. And he left enough money on the table for the boomerang," Fred explained, and George nodded with every word.

"And a boomerang cut a chandelier cord how?" Percy shouted.

"There was a blade on the side, you can even ask Draco," I replied.

"Yes, there was," he agreed. I gave a relived sigh. He didn't seem so mad I betrayed him, since I was in the midst of saving him.

"May i say something!" I breezy voice chirped. I turned and Mrs. Weasley shuffled forward. "When I was making a stew, I was looking for my biggest knife to cut celery with, but the blade was gone! She handle was there though," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Did Ron help you on the stew?" I asked.

"Yes, he....cut the onions," she said the last part with a disbelieving look on her face.

I turned towards Ron, who's eyes were wide and his face was as pale as stone. "Ron, ave you been trying to kill me?" 

"It was just to protect you, Hermione!" he yelled. More gasps and yelps. I couldn't resist smiling, despite the fact that I could never be trusted.

"There you go, ladies and gentlemen of the court. He's confessed. And, not to mention that Ron and Percy had been spying on me and Draco without my knowledge. Or so they thought," I looked at the appalled court. Good, they bought my lie. "And then, in a short attempt to get me to confess, they kidnapped me." 

"It's not true!" Percy whined childishly. "Right, Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, his face contorted with torture. "It is. I wanted to keep her safe, so I started to work with Percy. But, Mione, he's evil! He teased you for seven bloody years, and you love him? He's nothing but A Death Eater wannabe!" Draco lunged at him, but didn't get far once the Aurors got a hold of him.

"Ron, you were cheating on me. And I'm proud to say you'll never be half the man Draco is." There were faint snickers, and he turned a tomato red. I looked at Draco, and at least a dozen emotions ran through his face: angst, anger, love, confusion, and sadness.

"So," Rufus spluttered. "I-I guess we have to convict _you, _Percy and Ronald, for the attempted murder and abduction of Hermione Granger under the alias Claire Terversa! Who votes for guilty?" Everyone else shot their hands into the air, but Umbridge, glaring at Hermione, knowing the odds were against her, tentatively raised her hand.

"I'd just like to say this is an abomination what you two have done." A beautiful woman wearing light blue robes with auburn hair said. "Excuse me, I'm Carla Tate and you two should be _ashamed _of what you've done."

"It's unanimous. Separate cells, you two. I'm also amazed at what you've done, Percy. Five years in Azkaban." They all gave signs of agreement.

"No, you can't do this to me! Minister!" Percy whined.

"I'm sorry, take him away," Rufus said nonchalantly.

"Mum, Dad, come on, don't let me go to Azkaban!" Ron said as the Auror grabbed his arm. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing and Mr. Weasley looked away from his son.

"You tried to kill my best friend. You kidnapped her, tortured her, and separated her from the man she loves. I'm never, ever going to forgive you, Ron," Ginny said in a gravely voice, and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity. Ginny looked away as her two siblings were hauled away. I gave one last look at my former best friend-well, at least what was left of him. The Auror released Draco and he rubbed his raw wrists, looking down at them and no one else.

"Hermione!' I heard someone yell. I looked away from Draco and Ginny running towards me, arms outstretched. And before I could respond, I had broke into heavy sobs, a rush of emotion on me.

"I'm sorry I destroyed the mirror, I had a breakdown, oh, I love you Ginny..." I blubbered, hugging my friend tightly.

"Me too, Mione, me too!" she cried, embracing me closer. I looked up and saw the rest of the Order staring at me. I sniffed, and strode up to them at full height.

"We'll talk later," Remus said in a low voice. "Let's Apparate back, and then we'll discuss where we're going. Due to Ron's treason, we'll have to find a new headquarters." I nodded, knowing I was in trouble indeed. I turned to see if Draco was still there, but sure enough, he was gone.

"It's so great to have you back!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Great to be back," I said flatly, looking at the spot where Draco once was.

A/N: It took a crapload outta me to write this chapter, honestly.


	12. Discussions and Destructions

A/N: Aaaaahhhhh, the chapter after the next chapter is the lassssttttt! (Jazz hands)

_June 30, 1998. Day Twelve, 11:45PM_

"After Ron went to the Ministry, the Aurors came in. You wouldn't believe it! McGonagall came out of nowhere, we thought she was on a mission in France, going after a new Death Eater; she was throwing curses and jinxes, but they were too strong," Ginny explained.

"We're Disapparating. Ginny and Hermione, you can do Side Along Apparation," he said. Ginny, as expected, took Tonks' hand, and grinned. I went to Fred and took his arm.

"Where are we going?" I asked Fred quietly.

He looked down at me and winked. "You'll see." I gave a slightly relieved sigh. They didn't seem too mad at me for my decisions. But the only person I cared about judging me was Remus.

"One....two...three!" Remus counted. I had that jerking feeling that used to be horrendous, but I got used to it, we stopped. On habit, my eyes were closed and I opened them, gasping.

It was nothing like Grimmauld Place, it was very...there was a sense of home. I surveyed the living room we were in. There was a very short coffee table in the middle, and several bookshelves lined up against the walls and two love seats on both of the sides. The room wasn't very big, and we went down the hall. I saw a basic family room, with a TV propped up on a small rolling cart. There was another couch, another small coffee table, and in front of us, a large dinner table. Over to our side was a kitchen with cabinets lined up against the walls. There was something nagging me inside that was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't think of it...

I looked out the window and surely, this was a suburban house, judging from the other ones down the street. I saw stairs when I was looking in the hallway, and it was a two story house. Then I saw something peculiar about the stairs. I looked and down the railing, several scratches on every side.

"Where is this place?" I asked. Remus smiled.

"You should know it well," He said. My eyes widened and I ran upstairs, and the first door on the left, I threw open. All my stuff was there; my old posters, artwork, A+ tests were on the wall. Of course; it was my house.

"When you haven't been home in several years, I thought you might like it if we stayed here."

"Of..of course!" I sniffed. Ginny looked at me and noticed I had began to cry. She came over and hugged me once again.

"Why are you crying?" she asked soothingly.

"Because," I said, trying to pull myself together. "On all the times I went on missions, different countries, continents, just to find a DE, or to find my parents, I've.....I've..." I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I get it, Hermione," Remus spoke up, comforting me.

I finally found the words. "I've just want to go home!"

"Well, welcome home, Hermione!" Ginny laughed, and I put my head on her shoulder. I hugged her back. It was truly the people that made this place home, not the house itself. I let go of her and walked to Remus.

"Can we...talk?" I asked quietly.

"In the morning. For now, you need rest," Remus said. We all jumped once we heard the crack, me being the one of many to wield our wands instantly. Fleur stumbled in through he living room, panting.

"Ze-Ministry-says-you-'ave-toomorow-to-leave," she stopped for another breath. "Za-Burrow." I remembered that a couple months earlier, Fleur and Bill had gotten a house in southeastern Wales, to Mrs. Weasley's dismay, so didn't have to worry about The Burrow, but often stayed there anyways.

"Oh, it's where we've always lived!" Mrs, Weasley said with worry.

"Molly, you could always stay here with the children, there's plenty room," he said, unsure of himself. Something sparked in my memory, and words came spilling out of my mouth.

"In my room, I have a bunk bed. My parents planned on having twins, but just had me. I wanted the beds; me and Ginny could stay there. My parent's room has a king sized bed for Mr and Mrs. Weasley. I had an Uncle Fisher and Aunt Fleece who often stayed at my house when they couldn't pay rent-another in the attic we set up, but it should be very clean and big-maybe for Fred and George. Downstairs, there's another king-sized bed we never got to throw out, we could easily set that up and Tonks and Remus, you could sleep there!" Remus blushed and looked away, as Tonks did.

Mr. Weasley did the math in his head. "Apparently, everyone's accounted for."

"Great. Now we must be going," Mrs. Weasley said, a crack in her voice. I hugged her-but looked away, not being able to bear the tears in her eyes-and Ginny tightly before they left with Fleur and Bill.

"Well, you should get in bed. You're items are in the closet," Remus said quietly, and I nodded. My head pounded with thoughts as I carried one heavy foot after the next upstairs. But when I got to my soft, warm bed, I drifted to sleep...

--------------------

My eyes opened to a hazy, orange flair. I turned, yawning, looking at my clock. It was 1:00. I was so used to waking up early, I felt pretty ashamed. I turned on my back, but jumped when I saw the form near my bedroom window. I scrambled for my wand, but I rubbed my eyes and gave a relieved sigh-it was only Remus.

He was staring intently outside, and gave a startled jump when he saw me sitting up, watching him.

"Awake already? I'm sorry, go back to sleep," he said quickly.

"No, stay!" I croaked, then cleared my throat. "I've been wanting to talk to you. I-"

"Tonight, if you can, meet me here. Sunset, so around 6:00. Then, we'll talk," he said, not looking at me as he walked out. I dragged myself to the bathroom, stripped off my dirty, bed-ridden clothes and jumped into the shower. I sighed-I hadn't taken a shower in a couple days. I put a hand over my heart-it suddenly began to ache. But I dismissed at as not having enough nutrients(I hadn't had much to eat either). Once I got out, was done blow drying my wet hair, I looked through the drawers of my bathroom and saw something shocking-my mom's old straightened. I looked up in the mirror-should I? I flipped my hair to one side and began to straighten it.

----------

I walked into the kitchen to see a groggy Tonks, her hair brown and at her shoulders and quiet Remus, sipping coffee. I walked in and the corners of my mouth twitched when Tonks looked at me and her jaw dropped.

"'Mione, you're hair looks fantastic!" Tonks said, getting up and putting her fingers delicately through strands of my now straight hair.

"A couple burns, but worth it in the end," I said to her, beaming. I wasn't sure why I was so happy all of a sudden-my best friend and his brother were in jail, the man I love left me. But it was little things like this that made me feel all right. For the time being. The rest of the day, we went out, buying things for the house, and we even checked in on the Weasley's, and they were struggling, but coming along nicely. Later that evening, at 6:00, I walked into my room quietly and Remus was already there, waiting for me.

"Have a seat, Hermione," he said. I swallowed any regrets or worries I had eat. He turned from me and looked at the sunset outside.

"I just want to say-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Hermione, please. I'd like to start. I am very ashamed of you for lying, deceiving, and manipulating you're situation at the time. For that, you are now on probation. No missions for the next month. I don't know if the Order can lie faith in you ever again," he said in a hushed voice. I felt the tears come to my eyes, but I kept them back, trying to listen to what he had to say. He looked back at me with soft eyes.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked me softly, and I refused to meet his eyes.

"More than I should. More than I've loved anyone. He completes me, and...I feel...at home when I'm around him," I said in a faint whisper. "I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was juvenile to call him my boyfriend. He was more than that. I loved everything about him."

"I know it's not my place to say this, but...." I lowered my head and let the shame and sadness cover me. He lifted my head slowly by my chin. "If you love someone, you'd do anything to get to them. No matter what the Weasley's think, what Tonks thinks, what _I _think. So remember this: it's not your fault. None of this is your fault." I gave a shuddering sigh as he got up and looked through my open window.

"Whoever said "love triumphs all" is correct," he murmured, leaving my room. I now looked out my window, curious. What did he mean by "Anything to get them"?" I pondered this for a moment, then my head snapped up. I didn't know if this is what he meant, but hopefully, it was. I grabbed my purse, and closed my eyes, spinning on the spot-I was going to the Malfoy Manor.

When I opened my eyes, I was in the park. I gave a excited noise, then walked down the street. I felt my heart race-what if he didn't want me? What if he hated me and left me? Well, I wasn't going to deny it, I still love hi-I gasped loudly, so loudly, the break was knocked out of me. I stared at the area of ground where the Malfoy Manor once stood.

It was burned to the ground.

I walked in what was left of the floorboards, all of them, black and charred, split in half. The ceiling fan was in the middle of the floor, and the stairs still stood, but they did not lead anywhere, being half collapsed. I could see where the kitchen was, where the pots and pans once hung were now disfigured, morphed, laying on the ground, also charred. The door was hanging from one of the-well, what was left of it. it smelled of burned wood and metal. I looked over at the side-the bookshelf from the attic was now _on the ground. _That must've ben how badly it burned.

I walked over to it, my eyes unfocused and not blinking and my knees weak. I saw a completely while envelope. I nearly fainted when I saw my name printed across it. Shaking, I leaned against a bookshelf and read slowly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know what to say._

_Here's a start. Thank you for rescuing me. You saved my life that day in court, and as surprising as it may be, I'm grateful._

_I went out to look for a purpose in life-I am homeless, poor, and God knows I don't have anyone to love._

_In case you were thinking of looking for me, don't. And in case you were thinking I wanted to love you, you'd be wrong. Its difficult. You lied to me, Granger. You broke my damn heart that day too. And it's bloody ridiculous you did hurt me. But you did. I..loved you. Not anymore, though. _

_It's hard. I don't even know you. I'd like to believe that Claire is you, but I can't. Why would I fall for a bushy-haired, buck-toothed menace? It's hard to realize you're more than that. Because you are. How do I know that? How do I know you won't make my life crash and burn?_

_I don't know that. So being in contact with you is pointless._

_I'll never forgive you. _

_DM._

For the first time that happy, happy day, I sank to my knees and sobbed.

A/N: Ugh, toughie. Oh, well. Don't worry, longer chapter next week or so.


	13. A Wedding and Woes

A/N: PLEASE READ! DO NOT SKIP! Uhm, I added a paragraph or so to the last chapter, so please go back and read that ending again Thanks.

§§§§§ Six Months Later §§§§§

_Hermione was in her room, reading with the standing lamp on._

_"Hermione." She looked up from her book and her knight in shining armor, the only one who was there to protect her was Draco. He knelt down near her._

_"I'm so sorry I left you. Can you find it in your tender heart to forgive me?" He took her hand, kissing it softly._

_"Oh, Draco, you know I can!" She said, and he lifted her out of her seat, twirling her around then kissing her firmly on the lips, which she obliged to._

I beamed greatly as I watched him, straightening his tie nervously, waiting down the isle for his bride.

"My tie straight?" he asked me. I laughed.

"You bet. She loves you no matter what, though," I added. He nodded. I looked over at the other two bridesmaids-Ginny and Fleur stood, beaming greatly. On his other side, Bill stood in his dress coat, exchanging happy, hopeful looks with Fleur, who looked fitting to burst in tears. I looked down at the clean, solid white cement. Mr. Weasley paid a fortune to have a part of his land near the Burrow cemented down, just for this.

And then the bride, beautiful as she is, came walking down the isle slowly. I put two fingers to my mouth-I had to admire her hair. Just for that special day, it was a long curly black. Mr. Weasley was on her side, guiding her down the isle as The Wedding March played. I felt tears force their ways to my eyes. The priest stood there, holding his Bible when she reached the arch. Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek and took as eat next to a bawling Mrs. Weasley.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to-" The priest started.

"Oh, for bullocks' sake! I do, he does! I don't need any of this, let's get married _now!" _I gasped, and suddenly me and Ginny laughed hysterically at Remus' expression as Tonks grabbed his tie, pulling him forward and kissing him deeply on the lips.

The priest gave an approving laugh. "If that's the way you'd like to go. Does anyone object?"

Tonks pulled away from her fiancé-well, now husband, glaring at the priest. "If anything, I second it!" She went back to Remus, kissing him again, who was turning fifty shades of red. I looked around at all the flowers and the wedding cake. The wedding I thought I'd have. I shook my head. That was six months ago, and I will _not _be the jealous bridesmaid, I just wont!

"Well...erm.." the priest stared at the couple as they kissed. "You've already kissed the bride. So, that makes it official!" The people in their seats stood, clapping and laughing. Tonks let go of a very red Remus, who turned to me, his eyebrows raised and his lips forming a surprised smile.

"I think you're tie is most definitely straight!" I laughed, and looked at Ginny, who was wiping her eyes, tearing up from laughter.

"Now who wants some cake!" Tonks yelled at the crowd, who buzzed excitedly as she went over to her table, holding the stacked cake. I watched as Tonks pointed her wand at the cake and muttered a charm, causing it to slice in sixths. Remus kissed her on the cheek lightly, happy she was able to do such a spell. She held up a slice of the vanilla/white chocolate cake to him. He shrugged and she stuffed it in his mouth hurriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed jokingly. Remus wiped the frosting off his finger and beamed.

"Quite all right," he said. The tears forced forward, and spilled down my cheeks. That happiness only existed once for me. i turned around to talk to Ginny when I saw something, someone. Behind a turret that held up the white tent covering their outdoor wedding, I saw a lean figure standing there.

"E-Excuse me?" I took a couple steps towards the figure, but it was gone. I furrowed my brow, but shook it off. It was a wedding, and I had to start acting like it. I strode up and silently took a piece of cake, watching as Ginny turned on the big boom box. I gave myself a sad smile-me and Tonks had debated on this. I had won, obviously, as the song My Immortal began filling the area.

"May i have this dance?" Remus asked, bowing.

Tonks gave the high-pitched, fake giggle. "You may." I watched as they began a waltz across the cement. People began to pair up and waltz. I looked around clueless, and I bit my lower lip when I realized something.

The only one who had ever truly been there for me, had been the one the universe paired me up with was Draco. And now, he was gone. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but me and Draco were connected. Inseparable.

Then again, the universe works in strange ways.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. Ginny held out her hand. "A dance, madam?" I gave a lame laugh. "Why not?"

I put a hand on her waist and took the to her as we began to waltz. "Nice song choice," she noted.

"Thank you. But I didn't really choose it, now that I think about it," I replied hazily, too deep in my own thoughts. Another song began to play, but I couldn't recall what it was. A Muggle song, of course, since Tonks was very fond of some bands I'd never heard of, particularly a woman named Avril Lavigne.

"May I have this dance?" Tonks asked Ginny from behind, and she looked at me for approval.

"No, no, go ahead!" I gestured to her, and they went off to dance. I stood, smiling after them when I saw Remus doing the same from afar. I strode up to him, holding out a hand. He smiled at me, taking it and we waltzed.

"I'm very happy for you," I said quietly.

"Yes. But..."He averted my eyes. "Hermione, if things could've worked out differently between you and..." he trailed off.

"Remus, you've been a father to me these past months," I noted to him, and he blushed, continuing.

"If Draco hadn't left, I...I would've wanted to see the day he was a changed man," he said boldly, staring at me in the eyes.

"Oh, Remus...you would've honestly been proud," I said, tears once again, dropped from my eyes. The music's volume lowered, people began to sit down and eat. I kissed Remus on the cheek.

"I bet I would have," He murmured before joining his wife their table.

---------------------------

I laid down, looking at the posters on the mattress of the top bunk bed. They moved as Ginny turned in her sleep. My eyes leaked tears as I stared up blankly. I had been doing that every night for what, two months? But I didn't care. It all just felt like the beginning to the end. Like I would never be happy again.

The past months I made myself busy around the house, refurnishing and using my savings to stock on food. We kind of lived as a family-Mr. Weasley and Remus worked while Mrs. Weasley and Tonks stayed at home to take care of me and Ginny, the last left. I decided as soon as I got a job, I would move out and find an apartment in London. I felt quite bad about this, for my house was located in Western Wales and London is a bit more than 1,500 miles away. (it used to take forever to get to King's Cross!) But I was of age, and it was time for me to go.

I got up slowly, walking across the hall tot he bathroom where I saw the little canisters of sleeping pills and anti-depressants. Tonks told me to be cautious, but since I did seem depressed, to take one with water when I feel horrible, no more, no less. I shook my head-he's driven me to this. The smallest actions, like leaving, show the biggest impact.

Like destroying my spirit. I choked a sob. Oh, I can't deny it-I miss that bastard! I felt numb without him, he was everything I was, he was everything I wanted!

I stared up at my red eyes and pitiful. "I-I miss you, Draco. Please come back. _Please!_" I started to cry-it wouldn't work. No matter how many times I call his name, or how many times a scream at myself as I had been doing those months, he would never love me so.

Dragging myself back to bed, I laid upon lavender bed sheets, staring that the Hogwarts seal I had drawn and taped there so many years ago. I closed my eyes slowly before my whole world was shrouded in darkness.

"Hermione." I heard. But it was probably Ginny, so my eyelids remained closed.

"Hermione, love, wake up," I heard. Could it....? No, I was not going to open my eyelids. I will not surrender to my imagination.

And then I felt it.

The cool, sweet scent of their breath blew across my face. The person took my hands, which were small in theirs, which meant it was a man. My eyelids fluttered open.

A/N: CLIFFY TIME!


	14. Explainations and Emotions

A/N: the cliffy has killed you for sure. The ending is near. Well, kind of.

My eyes flickered to the man. It was Remus, shaking me lightly.

"Remus? Is everything okay?" I asked, disappointed, but sitting up in bed. Remus gave shifty looks, then bent down to my ear.

"I'm not Remus," he said in a low whisper. I jolted up, grabbing my wand from the nightstand. But he was too quick, and already had snatched it from me. I pounded my fists as hard as I could on the top mattress to wake Ginny up and just as I opened my mouth to scream for help, the man put a hand around my mouth.

"I knew you would scream. I know you all too well. Just give me a chance to explain," he said in a low voice. He flicked his wand out and I stared fearfully at it. He muttered a charm, and I closed my eyes, fearing the worst. Instead, I felt something shroud my arm, like mist. I look over and the man who I thought was Remus was covered in a white mist. He let go of me and I watched in fear, huddled against the wall.

The mist disappeared, and my eyes widened at him. No, I was imagining things..

"AAAAHHHHHHH-OOOF!" I heard a scream and a streak of blue and red from the top bunk. I looked on the floor in front of the side of my bed. Ginny was laying on the ground on her back, eyes blank as she rubbed her head. And below her was a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy.

"Ow...I fell...something broke my fall.." Ginny said, getting up. She looks down at Draco, who was on his back, trying to get up. Her eyes were two huge orbs and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh...oh, my God! Oh, I, I, oh, gosh!" She ran out of the room. Me and Draco looked after her, and then he looked back at me. I glared at him with all the sadness and anger I had to go through.

"I see Weaslette is out of words as much as her brother," he sneered. I looked at him with angry eyes.

"So, Malfoy, how's tricks?" I asked in my nastiest voice. I did bite my lip-that seemed like a horrible thing to say. But he deserved it.

His eyes because half lidded and cold. "We need to talk."

"Who says I want to talk to you?" I asked, huffing.

"Because, I know. I've been watching you. When I couldn't..." he paused. "I tried to find something. A little cure for the void. But I just, I....I wanted to know how you were doing. I just wanted to see what you were like without me. At first I thought you were fine, but then I saw what you'd been doing. The pills you've been taking. I could probably drown in all of your tears."

I shook my head. "Why are you here?"

"Because," he took my hands. "I want you. I've always wanted you. I need you, Hermione. Not Claire. Hermione. Maybe it's a little twisted, maybe it's a little sick. But hopefully...I just want to fall in love with you, Hermione Granger. Not Claire. Because you could say Claire is you, but she's not. She's someone else. But you, Hermione, are one of a kind. So I want to start over. Because those few weeks, I fell in love with who Claire was, not what she looked like. Not her family history, or her name. I fell in love with you. And I'd like to try it again, knowing I get to look into your eyes, and not somebody else's."

My lower lip trembled. It was too much. "Why did you leave me?"

"I don't know." He lowered his eyes. "I felt like I didn't have a choice. I was so confused. Did I like Claire? Did I like you? Or are you basically the same person? But you're not. So I left a note to those close to me. I heard my parents were dead. I visited their grave. I went to possibly ever pub in Scotland. Girls always hitting on me, and sure I'd flirt back. But then, when they wanted to, er, you know. I thought of you, and something in my head, in my heart, I don't know what the bloody hell it was, told me to stop. I couldn't bare 5 seconds without hearing your voice. I thought: "No, that was Claire." But it wasn't."

I dabbed at my eyes with a Kleenex on my nightstand. "But I'm bucktoothed, know-it-all, Mudblood Hermione Granger. I thought you hated me." What a stupid thing to say, i had to resist the urge to hit myself in the face.

"I thought I did too. But, as time went by, Claire seemed so close to you, I could feel the resemblance. Blood heritage stopped mattering-when you're on the run, you have to depend on all sorts, not just pure-bloods. Anyways, looks are quite important to me at times, but if I didn't think you're so incredibly intoxicating, who do you think I've been watching the past 6 months? Claire?" he lowered his eyes again.

"No. I honestly think you look just as great. I wanted to know what you were like. And believe me. I cant stand not looking at you for five seconds. You're just so...everything. I honestly can't get enough of your presence. Even right now. When I'm with you, I'm fulfilled. I wondered myself, why you? You saved me. My life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I'm not trying to repay any debt. I just..."

He tried to start again, but the tears started to come to my eyes again. I lowered my voice to a deathly whisper. "Every tear I cried, I cried for you. Every pill I took to sleep, I took for you. Everyday I got out of bed for six months and tried to be myself, I tried for you. Everything I did to become busy, I did for you. All the pain, I suffered for you. Every night I spent, looking in the mirror thinking 'Not good enough', I thought because of you. _Everything I did, I did for you._" He seemed a bit taken aback from my name cold, hurtful glare.

"I know-" But I cut him off. I had to say this. Everything I'd been wanting to say, it all had to come out now.

"No, you don't. You have no damn idea. You think after six months of wearing this happy, cheery mask, I can forgive you? Fall into your arms again? I don't think so. If you wanted me, you should've come after me. You should've.." I shook my head, and felt my voice crack. "You should've done something. I don't know what, but you obvious didn't care enough. I'm only human." 

"But I have!" He took my hands again. "I was scared you'd reject me, throw me out on my arse! Maybe I got to know you in a untraditional, twisted way, but I would go any length just to hear your voice."

I let out a spiteful chuckle. "I got to know you unintentionally. I wasn't supposed to be falling in love, I was supposed to be on a mission. And I failed it. Because I am one twisted individual who was desperate. Because I fell in love with you." 

"And you don't still?" 

"Of course I do, don't be foolish!" I waved the thought away with a hand. "But it's...hard. God damn it, Draco. I'd stare at something, think of you, and Ginny would be so freaked, she'd take the Mickey out of me!" How could I ever find the strength to forgive him?

He leaned back against my nightstand. "I can't believe I became so _enamored _with you. You were all I thought about, other than the necessities. It was a healthy amount of thought, but every time I thought of your face, not Claire's, my stomach jumped a foot. That's when I knew. I knew that you were who I wanted. I came to Lupin's and Tonks' wedding, just to see you laugh. When I heard you laugh..." He shook his head, closing his eyes. "It was the symphony of angels."

"Then what kept you sane when you weren't following me?" I asked. Wordlessly, he pulled out of his long cloak the moving picture of me, Harry, and Ron.

"I wanted to return this to you." I put it up on my nightstand and stared at it blankly. The only memories I had of what was left of the Golden Trio.

"After I left my parents' grave, I went to Hogwarts. It was the same, although it never seemed like it would be." He turned his head towards me, and those never ending grey eyes. I crinkled my nose and my lip quivered. Getting onto my bed and taking him down to the floor in his eyes, I felt my emotions get the better of me.

"So this is what love feels like?" He whispered, more to himself than me.

"Yes!" I cried, wiping my eyes. That feeling I got when I released Draco from a future at jail came again in floods.

"If you thought I breathed when you were gone, you were wrong." I felt the word spill out of my mouth.

"Why?" He whispered again.

"Because I kept on holding on. I wanted to see you again, but it hurt. When I imagined you coming back, it was crazy and unrealistic. It was-" 

He pressed two fingers to my lips. "I know."

A/N: This is the last actual chapter. An epilogue is to follow.


	15. Epilogue: What Happens Next

A/N: Okay, here we go.

"HERMIONE!" I snapped my body upright, as did Draco. Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Ginny all ran in, Fred and George to follow. I blushed several different shades.

"Uh..." Draco stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Fred and George exchanged confused looks.

"...You've met Draco." I said, laughing nervously. I smiled up at him hopefully. "He's going to be staying with us now. He says he wants to be in the Order." Draco nodded at my thoughts.

Remus blinked several times, as did Tonks. The twins were puzzled, and their parents looked a bit relieved.

"So..when do I start?" He asked. Remus smiled.

After the little scene and a begging from me, they swore him into the Order. I beamed the whole time;he would kicking arses at my side! For hours that night, I took him outside and I trained him, not that he needed it. But there was something missing. Just at sunrise, he showed me what it was.

"Yes, you did it!" I cheered, looking at the wood block he successfully lit on fire.

"I did!" he said in disbelievement, wiping his brow. I collapsed on the grass, sighing. He did the same.

We were quietly laying down in the grass in front of my house, staring up then looking at the sunrise, just at the horizon. We both sat up, and he stared fathomlessly into my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, throwing a giggle into it. He smiled with lust filled eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, getting closer to me and taking my hand.

"For showing you the Fire Charm?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

"No. For showing me what I'm meant for." He then leaned forward and kissed me.

Oh, the things we forget to miss are best when retrieved.

I grasped the sides of his face-how I missed the feel of his lips on mine! When his tongue ran along the seal of my lips, I shrugged to myself. I felt comfortable with him, why the hell not? I missed the feel of his skin, cool but often hot underneath my touch. It was like the comfort of eating chocolate, elongated. He pushed the small of my back, pushing my chest against his. My hands then explored his neck, his shoulders. How I missed everything about him. When he let go, we both breathed raggedly. I looked at his cheeks that were pinkish.

"Talk about unreal.." I sighed.

Not helping myself, I lunged for another intense kiss with him. I loved his strong hold on me, like I could slip through his fingers. Why didn't he understand it was him I thought was going to leave me?

"I want you to love me forever," he said, well, more groaned than said between heated kisses. I didn't bother to nod-he knew I would.

_The End_

A/N: I can feel a 68th of what JK is feeling. Relieved and devastated. I'm both. I love this story dearly, it was fun and tears writing it. Those of you that don't know me personally may think I know a lot about love. Well, let me tell you. I didn't write this story for teaching-it taught me. It taught me so many lessons about true love. In The Fine Line, I felt it was a very shallow relationship in the beginning at best. In this story, it's juvenile for them to be "together". They are soul mates. But in this story, I feel Hermione. I know what she went through. She was real, and I tried to make her alive. And Draco, God, he was a handful! I tried to make him sensitive, but not lost his old ties to bullying. That was the most difficult character to model. How would Draco be in the future? No one knows.

Compared to The Fine Line it was at least half as short, but I feel the emotions. I think out of all of my stories, I will never forget the writing of this one. While I feel great the pressure of updating is gone, it almost brought me to tears I was done. Finished. And no sequel, I've decided. I'd like to thank a couple people.

Padfoot, the other part of me, who's own crazy life pushed me out of Writer's Block, who supported every decision on my story and came up with a few of her own. She's helped me like no other, basically, you could give a bit of credit to her. She was the one I'm always on the phone with, that I'm brainstorming with for hours. She once asked me if my mind is comprised of a bunch of people, hard at work, and when one gets and idea, it stands up. Possibly yelling it or shoving into the inbox that's my brain. She was the one who got me started. That told me about this website in the first place. I actually thought about writing because of her! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here, writing the ending to a fanfic I love dearly.

Tommy, a third of me? Hah, yes, a third of me, who shares a drive for fan fiction, who wants to co write a story with me. He's also a great writer and I can always come to him with fresh idea, and I'll know his honest opinion. I love this dude dearly also. I had to beg him to read this, he's' only on the fourth chapter! . Anyways.

And to you, the dear reviewers. You push my self esteem three levels every time I check my Yahoo Inbox. I don't want to name anyone because I'm too lazy. But my regulars, who's names I...deftly remember, that are reviewing to this, I thank you. you all are improving my dream to become the next author on the "New York's Best Seller" list.

And don't worry, you guys. When I'm famous, I'll thank you!

Your Very Strange And Caring Writer,

Hedwig199


End file.
